You set me up with who?
by SilentOutcast666
Summary: Mandy has always lived a decent life until her co-worker sets her up on a "blind" date with a transvestite. All characters go to the fabulous Richard O'Brien! *Rated T for safety and because well..Rocky Horror lol
1. Chapter 1

It was morning. A dark, boring, cloudy morning. Mandy lightly groaned and sat up in her bed. "At least I have a reason to get up today." She stood up and went through her closet, taking out her usual attire of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved black laced shirt. The shirt made her arms visible. She pulled out a black cami from the dresser drawer and tossed her white bra in the laundry. "Blah..blah..blah." She drawled.

Mandy walked down the hall to the bathroom and closed the door to shower. She then walked out with a towel around her chest and got dressed. She posed many times in the mirror and put on her name tag.

Yes. After two months of searching for a job she finally found one. It was at a shop which sold mostly women's apparel. Corsets, lingerie, high heels, and makeup. Her five foot three inch height and small figure got her once or twice mistaken for a manikin. It was awful. She hated being judged and told to be something she wasn't. A typical sweet and sour personality. She loaded her black messenger bag with her phone, sketchbook, wallet, and of course, food. Mandy loved to eat, although she couldn't gain weight no matter how much she did.

She quickly ran to the kitchen cupboard and filled her bag with three energy bars, a king size bag of m&m's, a medium bottle of soda, and a few packs of peppermint gum. She then hurried to the front door, put on her black keds, and started walking down the street. The store was only ten minutes at most from her place.

She walked through the front door to find her manager Brian in goth attire similar to hers and wearing heavy eyeliner. "Sup Mandy?" He looked up from cleaning a glass display case of body piercings. "Hiya." She spoke in her usual monotone as she normally did. "What's the plan today?" She put her hands in her pockets. "Corsets are fifteen percent off and heels are twenty percent." "Cool." "Hey." He put his elbow on the glass and rested his chin on his hand, smirking at her. "What's your underwear size?"

Mandy smirked back. "Shut up." "Kidding." "I bet you were." She squinted her eyes. "Why don't you start putting out that new rack of corsets?" He pointed to it as he spoke. "Got it." She walked over to it and Brian stared at her butt. "Nice ass." Mandy couldn't help but blush. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to tease her. She walked behind the counter and set down her bag. "Kiss it." She was obviously kidding. "Please?" Brian's face lit up. "No!" She cackled. He gave her a playful puppy dog look.

Mandy began putting away the clothes while keeping a conversation. "Man did you hear about what happens backstage at Slipknot concerts?" "Yeah I saw the documentary last night. Those poor spiders haha." "Dude nobody likes spiders." She smiled. The store door opened and a small beeping sound went off. Mandy continued her task as Brian greeted the customer. "Large..Large..Ahah." She muttered as she put them away. "Not in a million years would I fit in this." She shrugged.

"Hello." A warm British voice spoke. Mandy climbed down from a small ladder and turned to face him. As always, she hated being judged so she didn't dare do so in return. The man wore black heels, fishnet stockings, black panties, a black corset and his hair was quite curly, also black. He wore black eye makeup and shiny red lip gloss as well.

"Hello, I'm Mandy..with a 'y' not an 'I'.." She smiled and cleared her throat. "..How may I help you?" He smiled and took her right hand, softly kissing her knuckle. "Enchanté." Mandy blushed. French always seemed to amuse her. "I'm looking for a corset with a little more...'wow!' " He moved his hands, imitating a rainbow. "This one is so..'not wow'."

Mandy smiled and took out a tape measurer from her pocket. "Ahah. Do you know which size you're looking for?" He shook his head, a little unsure. "I don't. I'm sorry." "That's quite alright." Mandy stepped on a stool to measure his chest "Arms out please." He did so and cleared his throat. She muttered a few words herself. "My name is Frank." Mandy half smiled and moved the tape around his waist. "Nice to meet you. You are a large.." The girl hopped down and put the tape in her pocket. "A..large? I was a medium the last time I was here." He nervously bit one of his black painted nails and turned away. "It's cool. You're fine the way you are. Haters are going to hate. Don't listen to them." Mandy looked through the rack and Frank smiled. He believed the same, but secretly felt hurt when insults hit him. "Do you feel comfortable with who you are?" Mandy took out a black and red corset with glitter. "I don't." She said quietly and showed the corset to Frank. "Interested?"

He tilted his head. "Do you have green?" Mandy nodded and pulled out a green one with glitter instead. "Here you are. Anything else?" Frank smiled at her. "Underclothes." Mandy led Frank over to that section of the store and knelt down to measure his hips. Frank ran his fingers through her hair but she didn't mind too much.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mandy stood up reading the tape. "I don't. Any color you fancy?" She half smiled. "Black. With lace." He turned away to cough and tried to change back to the subject. "Why not?" Mandy scrolled through a rack of panties. "I just don't see the point. I tried that a few years ago and I was just played with. Nothing was taken seriously." She pulled out a pair and showed him. He forced a smile and took them. "Will that be all?" He frowned and led Mandy to a corner of the store.

"Please don't touch me." She looked into his eyes. "I'd like you to come over to my place. I want to talk with you." "That's very kind but I'm not interested." She started to walk away but his arm stopped her. "If you were mine, I wouldn't break up with you." Mandy cleared her throat. "That's cute but I'm not ready for a relationship. You'll find someone." Mandy led Frank over to the check out and Brian left for the break room to leave them alone. "I want you." He looked at her with a serious face. Mandy rang up what he bought and softly smiled. "Twenty-five forty-eight is your total." He gave her thirty and she placed the change in the bag with the clothes. "Four fifty-two is your change. Have a good day." She weakly smiled. "Mandy.." He looked into her eyes, leaning on the counter. "What's up?" She cleared her throat. "Excuse me." His hand was placed on her chest and she shuttered. "Please don't touch me." His hand didn't move and she scowled at him. Frank's eyes widened and quickly pulled his hand back. "Thank you."

"I'll..see you later I suppose." He smiled at her and she shivered a little. "B..Bye." She cleared her throat and looked around the place to tidy up. "He seemed to care about you a lot." Brian walked out from the break room and towards the cash register with a smirk. Mandy fixed her top and sighed. "I love his makeup. Wish I had that profession." She smiled. "Hey." "Yeah?" "Look at me." She turned her head while putting clothes back on hangers. "Yo?" He looked at her kind of sad. "I care about you too. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. There's a roof over my head and I'm breathing." She forced a smile and continued to straighten the clothes. "I meant relationship wise. You should find someone who loves you for you." He looked at her, concerned. "Eh.." She shrugged. "..I'm not really interested." "I'm setting you up." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "No Brian, Please don't I swear." She ran over to try to hang up the phone, but his hand pushed her back. "Yeah hey it's Brian. I got a date for ya for tomorrow night."

She walked away totally embarrassed and went to the bathroom. "This is not good. Now what do I do?" She groaned and splashed her face with cold water. Mandy walked out glaring at Brian. "I hate you." "I know." He smiled. "It'll be a blind date at the bar at six thirty Saturday night." "What?! Dude you know I don't drink!" "Woah. Calm down. They serve non-alcoholic beverages too." She groaned and continued to work. "So what are ya gonna wear?" "This better not be with your brother." "What's wrong with my brother?" He faked a scoff.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to get jealous." She smirked and walked over next to him. He blushed and ran his fingers through her hair. "I won't. Promise." Mandy smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Brian grinned and puckered his lips. Their lips meet and kissed deeply. He snuck a hand under her shirt onto her stomach. "Oh baby." His finger slowly circled her belly button. "You saw nothing." Mandy looked at him with her eyes half closed. "Never said I did." He smirked and continued to kiss her, moving his hand onto her breasts.

They went back to work for the next few hours until closing time. "Well today wasn't busy." Mandy shrugged, walking out the door. "Really wasn't. So whatcha going to wear tomorrow night?" She shrugged. "I dunno. Is a dress too top notch?" Brian locked the shop door and turned back to her. "Not really. Unless it's a ball gown or something stupid like that." "Yeah." "I'll pick you up at around six." "Alright Night dude." "Night gurl." He grinned and kissed her forehead. "You missed." Mandy playfully pouted. "Oh, I'm sorry." He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Night." "Night."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came and Mandy woke up in her black boy shorts and tank top. Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it. "My god. What could possibly be wanted?" It was Brian. *Hey. Can you print out some more sale copies for Monday? Thanks.* She rolled her eyes and texted back *Okay. Like ten?* *Yeah. Can you make fifteen just to be safe?* *Yep. No problem.* *Cool. Thanks.* She tossed her phone beside her and fell back onto the pillow. "GAH!" She shouted and then got up to shower. "I have got to get away from this freak show world." Mandy started the water and rolled her eyes. She walked out with a towel around her chest and pulled a short sleeved black dress out of her closet. The girl put it on and shrugged, looking in the mirror.

"Meh. Maybe he likes vampires." Her skin was quite pale and wearing black seemed to give off a transparent look, exactly what she wanted. To be isolated from society. She went to get some breakfast and yawned. She put two waffles in the toaster and went to the office room in the house to start up the copier. The toaster popped up and she took a plate from the cupboard. Mandy put them on the dish and carried it to the desk. "Open document..file..print..fifteen copies..awesome!" Mandy muttered and smiled. After they printed, she put them in a folder and set it on the coffee table. "Now what?" She groaned and turned on the t.v.

Hours past and she fell asleep. Mandy woke up at five thirty and dragged herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She applied deodorant and some candy scented lotion on her arms and legs. She grabbed her small black bag and threw in her phone, keys, and slipped fifty dollars in her right black flat shoe. The girl then walked out the door, locking it behind her.

A dark blue van pulled up against the curb and she got in the passenger seat. "Hey." Brian's mouth dropped. "You look..amazing." "Aw thanks. I just hope I didn't overdo it." He started the car and drove down the street. "Nah you're fine." "Cool." She applied a little lip stick and sighed, putting it back in her purse. Brian stopped in front of the bar and opened her door. Mandy smiled although inside she felt a little sick. He gave her a quick passionate kiss on the lips and led her inside. "You always know exactly what I need." She giggled and followed over to a waiting bench. "Ah there you are!" She thought she heard a familiar voice but she shook her head. "Yeah it's us. How's it going Frank?"

Mandy heavily blushed. 'No! This was said to be a blind date you idiot!' And yes she was referring to her co worker. "Quite well." He smiled and looked down at Mandy, who turned away with a sigh. "Well I'll leave you two for the night. Have fun." Brian let go of her hand and left out the door. His hand was replaced by Frank's and she nervously look up, quickly smiling. He wore his new green corset and panties, along with fishnets and heels. "You look wonderful tonight." He kissed her knuckle. "As to you." She smiled as he walked her over to the bar. A few people looked at Frank disgusted and left. He didn't see but Mandy did and scowled. She had such a short temper with those who judged or insulted. "Are you alright?" He cleared her hair out of her eyes. "There you are." He smiled. "May I help you ladies?" "Ginger ale please." Mandy smiled sweetly. "Sex on the beach." The bartender widened her eyes and walked away.

The girl clenched her teeth and Frank just shrugged. "You alright?" He softly touched her shoulder. "I'll be right back." She hopped off the stool and quickly walked to the bathroom. She closed the door and looked around. The place was empty and she angrily punched the tile wall. She then sighed and walked out. "Okay..better." A man stopped her and caressed her shoulder. "Hey babe, Let's go somewhere a little more private." She kneed him in the groin and stormed through a crowd of people back to Frank. "There you are. I started to worry." "Sorry." She blushed and took a sip of her ginger ale. "So what do you like to do when you're not working?" He smiled and helped her onto the stool, taking a sip of his drink. "I normally stay at home. Watch movies or just sleep. I like it when I'm away from this 'freak show'.." She whispered. "..planet. How about yourself?" Frank finished his drink and licked the remains off his lips. "The same really. May I take you back to my place?" Frank gently grinned and took his wallet from his purse, setting down the money for the beverages. Mandy finished hers and smiled, nodding. "I'd like that." There was something about him that changed her mind so suddenly. He took her hand and walked to the door. A few insults were murmured about Frank. Mandy turned her head and hissed at a group of teenage looking boys. She sighed and her eyes looked up at the moon in the sky. "Over here baby." Frank chuckled and opened the door to his red pick up truck. Mandy quickly shook her head as he called. "Oh. Sorry." She hurried inside the passenger seat. "Nice truck." He opened the driver's door. "Thank you." The car drove out of the parking lot and onto the main street. A few minutes went by and Mandy saw a castle in the distance.

"Is that where you live?" Frank nodded. "Yes. Yes it is." "That's so cool!" She sat up straight as he parked the truck in the driveway. Frank opened Mandy's door and helped her out. "I've never been in a castle before! Wow!" He smiled and helped her up the steps. The transvestite opened the door to find his two servants against the wall, roughly kissing. Mandy couldn't help but smile and quickly covered her mouth as she did.

"Riff Raff!" Frank shouted. "You are home early Master." A red-headed woman in a French maid outfit opened her eyes and blushed. Riff Raff looked over at the girl. "Vhat is that?" The woman looked over her brother's shoulder in disgust. Mandy growled and scowled at her. "Magenta!" Frank folded his arms and angrily looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Tame that thing vill you?" Magenta left and continued dusting the place. Mandy turned away with small tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry. My sister is bitter sometimes." The handyman smirked. "Your name?" Mandy didn't respond and Frank rubbed her shoulder. "I'll calm her down. You go 'tame' your sister." Frank glared and Riff Raff quickly left. The transvestite led her up to his bedroom.

Frank sat down on his bed and moved her close to him, touching her cheek. "I will have a word with her. Are you alright?" Her anger melted away and started to silently cry, leaning on his shoulder. Frank rested his head on the pillows with the girl close to him. "Baby don't cry." He whispered in her ear and softly kissed her forehead. Mandy hiccuped and he placed a hand on her chest. "Shh.." She quietly sighed and closed her eyes, his fingertips circling her chest. Frank softly hummed "Take me I'm yours" until Mandy fell asleep. She softly snored and scooted closer, her back facing him. "That's better." His lips softly touched hers.

Riff Raff walked through the halls. "Master!" Mandy whimpered in her sleep and fidgeted a little. Frank trailed his fingers under her dress and down her back. She let out a relaxed sigh and Frank looked at his servant. "What?" He whispered with his head raised.

Riff tilted his head at the girl, trying to hide a smile. "Dinner is prepared Master." He rolled his eyes in response. "Alright. I shall be present." The servant nodded and walked back to the dining room. "Mandy.." Frank gently shook her shoulder. She lightly coughed and turned her body to face him. "..Mandy." He kissed her cheek and cleared her hair away from her face. Her eyes slowly opened and then closed. "Huh?" "Well hello." He half smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hi." Mandy smiled and sat up, clearing her eyes. "Are you hungry?" He put a hand on her stomach, tickling her. Mandy fell back on the pillows giggling. "Stawp!" He poked her and then took his hand back. "I see you have a weak spot." He smirked. Mandy finally caught her breath and sat back up, blushing. "Sorry." She gave him a puppy dog look and Frank playfully rolled his eyes. "Come." Frank held out his hand with a smile. Mandy happily put her hand in his. "You are too cute." Frank grinned and kissed her hand. Mandy made a small squeak then smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

They entered the dining hall and Frank brought her to a seat next to his. Mandy sat down as he caressed her shoulder. "It's back." Magenta groaned and placed a ham on the table. Mandy growled and shot up but Frank stopped her by gently squeezing her hand. "Indeed it is." She glared. Riff Raff led his sister to the table and sat her down next to himself.

Frank started cutting the meat and Mandy looked around the room, faking innocence. Magenta heavily exhaled looking at her. "Calm down. We'll treat her later." He softly bit her neck and she sat up straight. Slices of ham were placed on everyone's plate and they began to eat. The dinner was mostly silent aside from the scraping of silverware and Frank and Riff Raff discussing lab tasks to complete. Mandy was quietly eating with a smile on her face. 'It's so amusing when people are judgmental.'

The transvestite whispered something and Mandy thought she heard her name. She shrugged and continued to eat, finishing her plate. "Would you like another slice?" Frank smiled, pausing the conversation. "Please." The girl weakly smiled as another slice was placed on her plate. Riff Raff continued talking. Magenta's scowl dropped and she looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow. 'How is that human so skinny? I'd have to buy a new outfit if I ate like that.' Mandy always had a tendency to eat when she was either mad or depressed.

She cleared her plate once again and waited for everyone else to be done. "Riff Raff, Wait upstairs." He glared but obediently left. Mandy stood up as Magenta and Frank did so, briefly stretching. "Can I trust you two alone?" He looked at Magenta specifically. Mandy nodded and the domestic did as well, unsure but still nodded. Frank left and Mandy started to clear the dirty plates. "You don't have to do that." Magenta looked at her, tilting her head. "I insist." She half smiled. Magenta shrugged and carried the empty glasses. "So vhat brings you here?" She asked, trying not to be snobby.

"Co-worker of mine set me up on a date with him." "Charming." She smirked and put the glasses on the side of the sink. "Vhere did you guys go?." Mandy put the dishes in the sink and walked back to the dining hall. Magenta followed. "A bar. But it went a little rough." She smirked behind her back. "Vhat happened?" Mandy started to get small tears in her eyes. "People were judging Frank behind his back and drunk guys want to...ya know." She rolled her eyes but gently hugged her. "Don't cry. He'll think I hurt you."

Mandy quickly nodded and wiped her tears away, giving a quick sigh. "Oh, I'm Mandy by the way." She blushed. "Magenta." The woman lightly smiled and started to wash the dishes. Mandy shrugged and began to rinse and stack them.

Frank and Riff Raff were in the lab fixing a few problems with the teleporter. "Why did you let an earthling in the castle Master?" "Because I need a way to relieve my tension. Why else?" Riff Raff set down a screwdriver and smirked. "Okay, Something is bothering her and I'm curious." He cleared his throat. "Now get back to work." The handyman rolled his eyes and picked up a small hammer.

Mandy rinsed the last of the dishes and wiped off a smudge on her dress. "Vhere did you get that?" Magenta rose her head and leaned against the counter. Mandy opened her mouth. "Magenta!" She groaned. "In the kitchen!" She called back and rolled her eyes. "You vere saying?" "So anyway I got this dress at a thrift shop. Five dollars."

A clicking of heels entered the room. "You're both alive?" Frank smirked. "Possibly." Mandy smirked back. "Vhat is it?" Magenta folded her arms. "Well I need my beauty sleep. Just thought I'd let you know that." "Oh joy." Magenta sarcastically replied and the girl playfully clapped. Frank stared at her and she immediately stopped. "Don't make me mad. Good night." He departed up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I like you." Mandy widened her eyes. "What?" "You're fun. Vant to follow me around the castle?" The girl shrugged and walked behind her. "Sure." "Do you drink?" "I don't sorry." She shrugged and dusted the doorways. "My dearest sist..eh." Riff Raff squinted his eyes at the human and walked towards her. "May I help you?" "W..We were j..just talking." Mandy stammered as she backed up, but tripped on the velvet carpet. Riff Raff lay on top of her and stroked her hair with a smile.

Magenta smiled as her brother toyed with the girl. "You're very small.." Mandy tried to get up, but his arms stopped her. "..Perfect height." He got up and helped the girl to her feet. She gulped and walked away a little paranoid. "Are you alright my love?" Riff Raff held Magenta at the waist and kissed her forehead. "Vill always be vhen you're here." She smiled and kissed her brother roughly on the lips. "Bedroom?" The handyman smirked. Magenta quickly nodded and they walked off.

Mandy scratched her head. "What just happened?" She whispered. "Now what? Do I call Brian?" She wandered through the castle and came across an empty bedroom. "Wish I brought my pajamas." Mandy whispered, undressing down to her bra and underwear before laying down under the covers.

The bedroom door slowly creaked open and she growled, as she normally did when she wanted to be alone. Mandy closed her eyes until a large weight hit the bed. "What's up?" Frank smiled and rested next to her in a pink nightgown under the covers, softly nibbling on her neck. Mandy giggled. "I was looking for you. Why are you by yourself?" "Your servants wanted some alone time. I was abandoned." She playfully pouted. "You poor thing. I'll take you." He softly smiled and turned her on her back. "Do you still have a 'no touch' policy." He smirked. "You're an exception." Mandy winked and he moved a hand onto her stomach. "Frank?" She looked up. "Yes my dear?" "Thanks." "For what?" His fingers played with her hair. "Accepting me for who I am. And not forcing me to change into something I'm not." Mandy snuggled closer to him. He was confused at first but remembered that she said that she was just used in a lot of previous relationships. He softly kissed her on the lips. "And what was that for?" She joked. "For just being you." Frank chuckled and traced his finger along her breasts.

Mandy squinted her eyes a little but then smiled. "Can I sleep please?" Frank pulled her close to him and moved his finger onto her thigh. "Perhaps." He slyly smiled, kissing her cheek. She closed her eyes and lightly breathed in and out. "Night." He chuckled and moved his hand onto her crotch, rotating the back of his hand. Mandy opened her mouth and then clenched her teeth. "Ugh." "Hm hm. Night baby." Frank closed his eyes as well.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning and Mandy sighed as she felt Frank's arm around her waist. She smiled and turned her head, lightly kissing him on the cheek. The girl lie back down, listening to Frank's soothing moans. She sat up and lightly sneezed.

"Hello to you too." Frank chuckled and sat up, rubbing her back. She shrieked at his sudden voice and touch. "Oh my gosh." Mandy covered her mouth. He hummed and lay her back down. "How did you sleep? Baby?" She sighed and smiled as he moved on top of her. "Fine thanks." He sighed, looking into her eyes. "That's good. Are you hungry?" 'Should I be naughty? Haha.' "A little bit." She smirked. Frank bore his teeth. "Perhaps I can help you with that." He blinked and kissed Mandy on the lips, moving her arms above her head with his hands. She giggled then softly grunted as he undid her bra. 'She's small.' He thought as he passionately but softly kissed her right breast. Mandy let out a moan. "Oh my gosh...I..." Frank released his tongue and circled the center of her breast. "...Uggh." The girl shivered as the coldness of his tongue combined with the falling temperature of the room, causing the center of her breasts to pucker.

Frank chuckled. "You like that don't you baby?" Mandy hiccuped a little. "It's so cold." She panted. 'Well I certainly don't want you to get sick. That's no fun at all.' He rose his head and fixed her bra. "Why...d..did you...st.. stop?" She shivered. Frank smiled. "Well I don't you to freeze." He bore his teeth and stood up. "I can be your popsicle." She smiled, lying on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. "I like my meals warm." He stuck out his tongue and tossed a black robe to her, hiding her body under it. "I can't see!" She pouted. Frank rolled his eyes and walked back over to her. He pulled up the bottom of the robe and smiled, pecking her on the lips. "Tada." Frank stood her up against him, helping her into the robe. Mandy giggled.

"Master..Breakfast is served." Riff Raff stood in the doorway with a straight face. "Very well. We'll be down shortly." The handyman nodded and walked down the hallway. "Should I get dressed?" "No no. Formal dress is to be optional." He looked at her then had second thoughts. "Actually, Wait here." He left to Magenta's room and picked out a silky black mini skirt along with a black tank top. 'Columbia had left these behind after I banished her. They should fit Mandy perfectly.' He walked back and handed the clothes to her. "Cute!" She clapped and took them. "Why don't you go first?" Mandy nodded and went to shower. "I love silky black clothes!"

She then dressed and skipped back to Frank's room, quietly singing. "All my life I've been good, and now, what the hell?"

She stopped and waved her hand, smiling at Frank from the doorway. He turned around with a sparkly black corset in his hand. The hanger dropped to the ground and he covered his mouth. "Oh my goodness, I could just eat you up! You look adorable." She walked over. "I'm free." "I bet you are. I'll be right back." He picked up the hanger and left to shower. Mandy spun in a circle in front of a tall mirror. "Huh." She shrugged and folded the tank top upwards from her hips to above her navel. She didn't care much about her twenty-eight inch waist, just feeling good in general.

Frank came back to find his new 'groupie' posing in front of the mirror. He flinched a little, feeling a little hard.

Mandy heavily blushed seeing his reflection in the mirror. His makeup was newly applied. "I.." Frank chuckled and walked over, putting his hands on her waist. "Come along." He moved his right hand and put his pointer finger inside her belly button. Mandy hiccuped. Frank hummed and circled his finger. She shifted her hips a little, starting to feel a little wet. "Please stop." She whispered. "Mmmhhmm." He took her hand in his and walked down the stair case towards the dining room. 'Oh my gosh. That felt so good.'

Mandy tried to maintain her sanity as she entered the dining room. Magenta set four plates on the table and looked up at the girl. She started to feel a little sad. 'Columbia?' Frank kissed Mandy's hand and sat down in his chair. She sat in the one to the left of him. The girl patiently waited as Riff Raff and Frank carried on yet another conversation. Magenta start to play with the girl's hair.

She giggled and stood up. "Hi." "Vhere did you get those clothes?" "She's borrowing them." Frank rolled his eyes. Magenta smirked. There was then a knock at the door. Mandy shrieked. "Don't push it." Frank glanced at her. She innocently smiled and followed, as did the two servants. The handyman lifted her skirt and lightly spanked her. She widened her eyes and turned around. Magenta glared at her brother, who then did the same with her. Mandy smiled then playfully stuck out her tongue. Riff Raff kissed his sister. Their exchanged looks implied that they wanted sex. 'Cute.' Frank opened the door.

"Columbia?" He rose an eyebrow. "Frank!" She smiled and clapped. "Brad?" Mandy smirked. "Mandy?" He blinked. "Columbia?" "Frank!" "Brad?" "Mandy?" "Columbia?" "Frank!" Mandy rubbed her head irritated. "What are you doing here? Where is Rocky?" "Why is that girl wearing my clothes?" Brad nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh..heheh..long story short. Rocky is...kinda married to..Janet." Mandy covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "YOUR WIFE WED MY BEAUTIFUL CREATURE?" Mandy tried to calm Frank down and walked in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her back faced him and he sighed. "You seriously were with that slut?" She cackled.

Brad scowled. "Janet still loves me. I know it." Columbia looked over at the new girl and tilted her head. Mandy coughed. "Friend zoned." She coughed again. "What is she doing here?' Columbia pouted. "Columbia! We broke up remember?" "We did! After you killed my boyfriend!" "Boyfriend?" Mandy spoke up then blinked. "It was over a month ago. Now goodbye." Mandy stopped the door from closing just as it almost hit Brad in the nose.

"May we please come in?" After minute or so, Frank nodded and led everyone to the dining room. Columbia quickly chose the chair closest to Frank. Mandy shrugged, letting it slide and sat between Riff Raff and Brad. Magenta set down two more plates then sat beside her brother. Frank looked up at Brad rather curiously as everyone started to eat. Riff Raff secretly kissed Mandy on the cheek. She blushed as she ate a slice of toast.

"Have you gotten any tattoos Brad?" Mandy covered her mouth, trying not to smile. Clearly Frank was embarrassing him on purpose. Brad covered his face in embarrassment. The transvestite slyly smiled. "I have certainly not." He continued eating. Just when the conversation was said to be over, Frank questioned again. "Why not?" Mandy wanted to burst out laughing but didn't. "Janet wouldn't approve of it." "You're just scared to." The girl smirked. "Scared? Of what?" "Come on Brad. Don't act like you don't know." Brad tilted his head. "Uhh.." "To be honest, I don't like needles either." Frank glanced up at her then blinked. Brad shrugged and finished his plate. "Well Brad, What did you really come here for then?" Frank stood up as he did. "I just came for.." "A phone?" Mandy smiled. "No! I wanted to.." "Ask for attention." Brad stayed silent and scowled. 'So dominant.' She smirked.

"What can I get you Brad?" Columbia glanced over at Mandy and narrowed her eyes. 'She is not dating my Frankie. I don't care who she is.' "Riff Raff." "Yes..Master?" The handyman drawled. "Boxes in the lab need to be moved." He slowly stood up and quickly kissed his sister. "Columbia." "Yeah?" "This is Mandy." Frank's hands were placed on her shoulders. "You still love me right?" She pouted. Mandy pressed her lips and stood up, walking over to her. She whispered something in her ear. "We'll be upstairs." "Mandy." She blinked and motioned to Columbia that she'd be up in a few minutes. "Yeah?" His eyes met hers and motioned with his finger to come closer.

"Yeah?" He pressed his lips. "I don't want you to think I'm cheating you. I'm not. If she gets a little crazy.." "Crazy is my middle name." She winked and skipped down the hall to the elevator. "Mandy." "Yeah?" She stopped halfway. "Love you." He bore his teeth as he smiled. "Love you too." She giggled. Mandy then pressed a button on the side of the elevator to a floor down. 'Cheating? Is he bi? Not like that's a problem or anything.' The girl shrugged the found the short haired red head walking into a small bedroom. She quietly followed behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Mandy quickly caught up with Columbia and sighed. "So you're Frank's new girlfriend?" The girl blushed. "I'm not. My co-worker just set me up on a blind date with him. Completely his idea." Columbia looked blankly at her. "I'm serious. Just don't force love. Never a good idea." She winked. "Okay. Thanks...uh.." "Mandy." She looked down at her outfit, noticing her top was still jumbled up. "And oh my gosh these are your clothes aren't they? I'm so sorry." The red head giggled. "No problem. I think they look cute on you." She playfully poked her stomach. Mandy playfully hissed in response, causing her to exaggerate a scream. "Hey, Can I do your nails?" Mandy shrugged and lay down in a blue bean bag chair. "Sure. Sounds fun. Thanks." They both smiled and Columbia took out her old make up box. "How about this one?" She took out a lime green colored bottle and shook it. "That's perfect!" "I'd thought you love it." Columbia turned on the monitor for some company. "Are you sure we aren't related?" Mandy smiled. "Last time I checked, No." Columbia stuck out her tongue and separated her toes with a pink foam separator.

The two looked at the monitor from time to time trying to find something interesting to watch. "Does this work like a television?" "Eh, more or less. It just shows the whereabouts of the castle." "Ah I see." Her eyes then squinted. "Is that Brad? Where's he going?" "I dunno." 'Of course he's tasted blood and he wants more.'

*As he wandered down the hallway, Frank 'casually' walked behind him. "BRAD!" He obnoxiously shouted, making him scream like a little girl and fall to the ground.*

The girls burst out laughing. "Oh man.." Mandy replied in a breathless voice. "..That was good." She quickly caught her breath. "That's Frankie for ya."

*"What the? Why did you do that?" He smirked then rose his head with pride. "Come now Brad. Don't be so shallow." "No! Okay? No. Janet.." Frank held him up against a wall with a finger on his lip. "Janet needn't know." He softly bit Brad's neck. He shook his head. "It's your fault! You're to blame!...again." Brad looked to the ground, trying not to blush. He sighed as Frank unbuttoned his dress shirt and trailed small kisses down his body. "There's.." The transvestite knelt down to continue kissing him. "...no crime Brad." He then fidgeted at the unzipping of his pants. Frank stopped to tease him. "No crime in pleasure."*

Mandy and Columbia grinned. "That little hypocrite." Mandy giggled. "Wait this has happened before?" "Yep." Columbia blew on her nails then fanned them with a hair dryer. In her dresser drawer, she took out a bag of popcorn and plopped down in a yellow beanbag beside her. "Man you're good." They scooted closer to each other and the dryer was unplugged.

*Frank led him onto his bed covered by a black canopy then teased Brad more by going to undo the button on his pants but didn't. Their figures appeared as silhouettes. Brad clenched his teeth. "Stop that!" He smirked then reached for it again. "Come now Br.." His hand touched between his legs but still didn't undo the button. "..ad" Brad bit his lip. "Janet!" Frank rolled his eyes then slid down his pants, easy to tell he wanted more. "Well Brad, I suppose you won't be the one talking this evening." Brad slowly panted, confused. "Then w..?" He widened his eyes then calmly sighed, the cold air making amends with his manhood.*

Both girls ate handfuls of popcorn in anticipation with Mandy quickly shaking her head. "Uh uh Frank. You gotta play by the rules too." "Yeah!"

*Brad started to shake and moaned. "Oh my Brad." Frank rose his head from tasting him. "Energetic..I like that."*

"He really likes to weaken his prey doesn't he?" "That's a good way of looking at it." Columbia nodded.

*After that, Frank slipped down his panties as well. "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no." Brad frowned then groaned as Frank forced his legs apart, teasing him once again while his hand was placed on him.*

"Frank usually calms down after this. Wanna watch something else?" Mandy shrugged. "Sure. Like what?" "A really sappy love story." "Didn't we already watch that?" The girl laughed. "No I meant.." Columbia pulled a dvd off of her nightstand. "I make fun of that movie all the time! Put it in!" Mandy rushed. "Okay okay." She rolled her eyes and put it in the DVD player. The setting on the monitor was changed. "Gosh girl."

Columbia snuggled back against the girl and covered both of them with a fuzzy blue blanket. "That's the thing I don't get. Why is this movie like three hours long?" "Three hours and fourteen minutes." Columbia answered in a precise tone. Mandy rolled her eyes and pushed her out of her bean bag, grabbing her share of the blanket. "Ow!" "Ow!" Mandy mocked then smirked, sticking out her tongue.

To prove she was just kidding, Mandy opened her right arm. Columbia smiled and rested her head under her chin and just above her breasts. "You're small." Mandy covered the red head's mouth. "Don't get any ideas sweetheart." She smirked and lightly licked between them. Mandy shut her eyes, trying not to moan. "Sawy." Columbia placed a quick kiss on her right breast. "Please don't do that." Mandy whispered.

"I'll never let go Jack." She whispered back and closed her eyes. Mandy softly smiled then turned off the movie thirty minutes in. "I got a better idea." Mandy lifted her head. "Oh really? Do you?" "Yep." "What? Get naked?" Mandy rolled her eyes. "Hahaha no! Not yet anyway." She stood up and pulled back the sheets of her bed and lay down. She followed Columbia under when she felt her skirt being pulled down to her knees. "Really?" "Maaaybee." Mandy smiled and pulled her close. "Never let go Rose." The girl leaned her head on Columbia's and shut her eyes. Columbia lifted her head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that about?" "Nothing." The red head stuck out her tongue. Mandy opened her mouth and kissed her back. Columbia rose an eyebrow as she crawled on top of her. Mandy groaned. "Now what do you want?"

"Well Brad.." Frank chuckled as he lay beside him under the covers, fully naked along with the human. "Just promise you won't tell." Brad set his glasses on the nightstand and closed his eyes. "On my mother's grave." He stood up, fixing his panties. "Where are you going?" "Calm yourself Bradley. I'll be back in a few."

Frank walked down the hall. "Columbia! Columbia I.." He stopped in her doorway to find both of the girls on her bed kissing, in their bras. Frank sighed then widened his eyes. 'Jealous? No not really. Whatever pleases her I suppose.' "Columbia!" Mandy rolled her eyes then quickly covered her torso. "Hiya Frankie!" Columbia chirped. "What are you two up to?" Mandy undid her bra and blinked. "Nothing. Why what's up?" Frank pressed his lips. "Magenta was looking for you. Something along the lines of 'Eddie'." She jolted up with a squeal. "Eddie?" Columbia grabbed her top and ran out of the room. "Okay?" Mandy went to get up but was held down. "Mandy, How thoughtful." "What are you talking about? Columbia and I.." Frank put a finger on her lips and dropped her bra on the floor.

She widened her eyes. "Frank please don't." "Shh.." His lips started to kiss her breasts. Mandy hiccuped then soothingly sighed. "Oh m...Lighter." As requested, he happily did so. Frank looked up at her rising and falling chest. Mandy sighed. "Hmmhmm. You like that baby?" He kissed her forehead. "Uhuh." She whispered, placing his right hand on her crotch. "You're blushing." "No I'm not." The transvestite smiled and slid down her underwear.

"What are you doing?" "Nothing." His head moved down. "It is so som...uggh." He then met her eyes with a quiet breathing. "Oh Mandy you taste wonderful." "Please stop that. I'm not in the mood." Frank sighed. "Really now? That's not what you said with Columbia." "That's not what you said with Brad either." She playfully stuck out her tongue. He rose an eyebrow. Mandy gave him an obvious smile and fixed her underwear and skirt. She then kissed him on the lips. "Well aren't you.."

There was an obnoxious bang of a gong, causing her to shriek and hug him tightly. Frank kissed the top of her head and rubbed her bare back. "Master, Dinner is prepared!" Magenta announced from the doorway. "Magenta! Don't do that again. You scared her." "Oops." She rolled her eyes and left. Mandy slowly panted. "Are you alright?" He softly bit her neck. "Y..Yeah. Yeah I'm okay." Frank picked up her bra and helped her into it. "Thanks." She coughed. "You're only an A?" Mandy shakily sighed. "Kidding baby." He kissed behind her right ear. "Come." The girl blushed, reaching for the tank top. "Uhh.." "My castle. My rules." Frank took her hand and led her through the hall. "How dominant." She joked.

Next thing she knew, she was swept off of her feet and into Frank's arms. "You must be awfully proud." She giggled at a sudden kiss on the lips and passionately did so back. "Is that a trick question?"


	6. Chapter 6

Brad was sitting down in a chair shirtless as well, rather embarrassed. Frank smirked and put her down as they entered the dining room. Mandy sat down next to him then blushed. Riff Raff was looking at her rather strangely. She then sighed feeling Columbia's hand on her leg. Magenta served dinner then sat beside her brother. "Mandy?" She picked up her fork. "What?" The transvestite and his handyman started to discuss something but she couldn't understand what. The girl shrugged. "Are you staying tomorrow? I have a really fun idea." Columbia smiled. "Sorry. I can't. I have to work." "Oh." The red head frowned. "Okay. Never mind." "But I don't work the next day. How about then?" She perked up then clapped. "Yay!" "Cool."

Magenta scowled at Riff Raff, noticing him still staring at Mandy's breasts. He quickly stopped. "So Brad." Frank started. Mandy and Columbia tried not to laugh. The girl motioned her to stay quiet. "Yes?" Brad had already finished half of his slice of ham. "I guess he enjoyed it." Mandy whispered to Columbia. She smiled. "He always does." She whispered back. They both smiled.

"How's Janet?" He replied rather irritated. Brad took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. 'Oh shoot. This is not going to end well.' The old and new groupie thought. "She's...fine actually. She uhh..told me to tell you hello and hopes things are going well. Uhh..That her and Rocky had a kid...And uhh they named him Lucas." Frank narrowed his eyes and stared at him. Brad looked over then quickly looked away, quite nervous.

'Oh no.' Mandy finished her plate. Frank slowly stood up and walked over to him, still with narrowed eyes. Brad got to his feet and quickly backed up. "I see Brad. It must be.." The human tripped on a rug and scrambled back onto his feet. "..awfully dreadful to have something fond of yours taken away from you." Frank then chased him down the hall and Brad ran. "Woah! I guess he really loved Rocky." "Well he was Frank's first successful creation." Columbia stood up with her hand on the girl's back. "Should I be concerned?" Mandy tilted her head and blinked. "I wouldn't. Let's go back upstairs." She looked at the dirty dishes but nodded. "Good plan." She followed Columbia to the elevator when her cell phone rang.

The red head widened her eyes. "Is..Is that.." "Yep. Katy Perry's Teenage Dream." "Oh my gosh! I love her!" Mandy answered her phone. "One sec. Hello? Yeah? Oh okay. But what about? If that's not too much trouble. Huh. Alright then. Later." She hung up her phone. "Who was that?" "My boss. He said I don't have to work tomorrow. Soo...Poke." She giggled and ran off. "Hey!" Columbia ran after her and poked her back before running into a bean bag. There was a five second silence. "So anyway." They both laughed. "I have more songs. I'll put it on random." "Who else do you have on there?" "Miley Cyrus, Avril Lavigne, workout music, stuff like that. But this one is my favorites by her." Mandy put on E.T by Katy Perry. Columbia felt a little uncomfortable. 'Does she know?'

Mandy then stopped the song half way as she noticed her friend's face. "Do you not like this one?" "Uhh Mandy, I have to talk to you." She shrugged. "Ok what's u.."

There were heavy footsteps running down the hall. "I apologized numerous times already!" "Well sometimes sorry doesn't cut it, Brad!"

"What the?" Mandy turned her head. "He's chasing him into the laboratory." "Oh? He's a scientist?" "Uh huh." "So he's like a doctor?" "Bingo." Columbia crossed her legs and smirked. "Huh." Mandy put her right hand on her hip. "So anyway, What was it you wanted to tell me?" "It's about Frank. Sit." "Okay." She slowly sat down, still confused. "What about him?" "Don't tell him I told you this. The thing is...he's an alien." Mandy just blinked. "Wait what?" "He's from another planet. Transexual, Transylvania to be exact." She slumped down into a beanbag. "Oh my god I'm dating an alien." Columbia wiped the girl's eyes. "But I guess that's kind of cool."

She sighed. Columbia helped her up and hugged her. Mandy hugged back. "Whatever our DNA says, We are sisters." Columbia nodded with a smile. "Agreed." "Welp, That takes care of that." Mandy turned her head. "What takes care.." "..Of what?" Columbia tilted her head. "Brad has been medusaed for tonight's floor show." Mandy squinted her eyes and scratched her head. Frank sadly looked at her. "Let me explain baby. Sit." Mandy sat on the bed with a slight headache.

"The floor show is a stage production consisting of Brad, Columbia, myself, and our newest star, you." Mandy blushed. "I'm a star?" "Only the brightest baby. Now come with me." "Wait. What are my lines Frankie?" "The same as last time." She blushed. "But.." "Nothing like getting back to the basics." He gave a single clap and led Mandy downstairs to his dressing room. She felt a small knot in her stomach. There were numerous racks of corsets and many containers of makeup on a yellow desk. "A little Déjà Vu isn't it baby?" He hummed. "I...guess so." "No need to get stage fright. No one is going to be watching us." Mandy was already in anxiety. "Mandy, Calm down and take a deep breath." Frank looked at her. She slowly did so, in and out, then smiled. "Good. Now what's your favorite color?" He looked though all the racks trying to find an extra small or at least a small. "Black. But I think green will go best with my nails." Frank glanced at them.

"Well you're in luck baby." He took an extra small dark green corset off a rack, along with black panties and fishnet stockings. Mandy blinked. "I'll turned my back." He smiled and did so. Mandy undressed and put on the underwear and fishnets before covering her boobs with the corset. "Can you help me? Please?" He walked behind her and cleared his throat as he pulled the strings.

Mandy panted. "That too tight baby?" She nodded. "Sorry." "Don't be." He loosened it and smiled. "Let me see you." She turned around. "Perfect as always." Frank brought her over to a stool and brushed her hair. "Do you wear makeup baby?" "Eyeliner and lipstick but that's it." "That doesn't count to me." He chuckled. "Would you like something a little more than that?" "No thank you." "Alrighty." Frank set down the hair brush and handed her a piece of paper. "Those are your lines. Why don't you find Columbia and practice?" "Got it." She lightly kissed the transvestite's cheek and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Mandy skipped over behind a large red curtain as she read her lines. 'His lust is so sincere..What?' She rolled her eyes and shrugged. 'Whatever.' "Boo!" She screamed and turned around with a hand on her chest. "Don't...EVER...do that again."

"I'm sawry." Columbia pouted with a puppy dog face. "You better be." The girl sighed and looked over the words on her paper. "Oh. Frankie told me to give these to you." She handed her a pair of size five heels. 'How did he even kno...Forget it.' "Oh. Thank you." She put them on while placing her right hand on the wall for balance. "You sing?" "That's kinda what I'm afraid of to be honest." Columbia smiled. "It's all about having fun, not being perfect." Mandy nodded then heard rather campy music. Columbia ran over to the other side of the stage and posed with her hands on her hips. Mandy took a deep breath. 'I am so freaking out right now.' She sighed then started playing a Slipknot song in her head. 'Better. I got this now.'

"It was great when it all began. I was a regular Frankie fan. But it was over when he had the plan. To start-a-working on a muscle man. Now the only thing that gives me hope. Is my love of a certain dope. Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain!" 'What's with this Rocky guy? Was he really that hot? Muscular?' Mandy blinked then quickly shook her head. Frank pulled a lever backstage to free Brad. "It's beyond me. Help me mommy! I'll be good, You'll see. Take this dream away!" He fell onto the floor and rose his right leg. Mandy widened her eyes. 'Woah!' "What's this? Let's see. I feel sexy! What's come over me? Wo. Here it comes again!"

Mandy sighed then smiled. "I feel released! Bad times decreased. My confidence has increased. Reality is here!" She kept her voice just a little above her average monotone, making it similar Avril Lavigne. "The game has been disbanded. My mind has been expanded. It's a gas that Frankie's landed! His lust is so sincere." She smiled.

Fanfare music was heard behind her and she quickly turned her head then looked back. 'He looks fabulous with blue shadow. Wow!' "Whatever happened to Fay Wray? That delicate satin draped frame. As it clung to her thigh, How I started to cry. Cause I wanted to be dressed just the same." He kicked a lever with his right leg. "Give yourself over to absolute pleasure. Swim in the warm waters of sins of the flesh. Erotic nightmares beyond any measure. And sensual daydreams to treasure forever. Can't you just see it? Woah!" Frank jumped into a pool and landed in a floating ring.

"Don't dream it...Be it! Don't Dream it...Be it!" "Don't Dream it..Be it!" Brad, Columbia and Mandy followed and went to join him in the pool. Mandy's lips met Columbia's in between line pauses. "It's beyond me. Help me mommy!" Brad's lips then met with Columbia's instead and Frank held Mandy close but watched Brad, a bit more relaxed. "God bless Lily St. Cyr!" Mandy added.

Frank suddenly rose up from the pool. "My my my, my my my my my, my my my my...I'm a wild and untamed thing. I'm a bee with a deadly sting. You get a hit and your mind goes ping. Your heart will pump and your blood will sing. So let the party and the sound rock on. We're gonna shake it til the life has gone. Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain." Mandy followed Columbia to the stage and put an arm on her shoulder and Frank's. "We are wild and untamed things. We're a bee with a deadly sting. You get a hit and your mind goes ping. Your heart will pump and your blood will sing. So let the party and the sound rock on. We're gonna shake it til the life has gone. Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain!" 'Oh my gosh. This is so much fun!'

"We are wild and untamed things. We're a bee with a deadly sting. You get a hit and your mind goes ping. Your heart will pump and your blood will sing. So let the party and the sound rock on. We're gonna shake it til the life has gone gone gone. Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain!" Frank turned her to face him. Despite his messy make up, Mandy smiled and hugged him. Her head rested on his chest but lifted up as a sudden voice entered through the door. He held her tighter as she shivered a bit.

"Frank N. Furter it's all over! Your mission is a failure, your lifestyle's too extreme. I'm your new commander, you now are my prisoner. We return to Transylvania, prepare the transit beam!"

Mandy hiccuped as a laser was pointed at her. "Leave now...human." She started to tear up and shook her head. Riff Raff shot the laser and she collapsed onto the floor. Brad flinched. "No!" Frank screamed and nervously backed up. "No! No!" Just as the laser readied its aim, Columbia quickly grabbed a mirror to block the beam just as it almost killed him. Riff Raff and Magenta fell onto the floor without any life left in their bodies. Frank heavily sighed in relief and stress. "Columbia! You saved me!"

She quickly smiled then ran over to Mandy and burst into tears. "No!" She screamed then sobbed. "Help me bring her to the lab. Come on." She picked her up and quickly walked over to the elevator. Frank and Brad followed and he closed the door. "You can..bring her back right?" Columbia spoke shakily above her tears. "If I made a human, I can cure one Columbia." He kissed her on the head. She hurried over to a red table and lay her down. Brad blinked. 'I never really knew her..' He watched as Frank placed two small stickers on her chest. '..But please don't let her die! We..We were just starting to get along.'

"Columbia! Set up the reactor power input to two points." Even though still a wreck, she did so and ran back over. Frank put on his green lab coat and gloves, causing Brad and Columbia to lighten up a bit. 'What on earth are you doing? She's not even bleed..' Frank covered her body with a red sheet then undid her corset. Once it covered her, a section was a deeper shade of red. '..Oh no.' Brad covered his mouth, feeling nauseous. "You know, You don't have to stay Brad." Columbia scowled at him and he sighed before leaving back to one of the castle bedrooms.

Columbia started to panic. "What happened?" "Just a cut along her waist. She's fine." He cleaned her wound with a damp towel and noticed a slight increase in her heartbeat on the monitor. "Thank goodness!" "It could take a while. You know that right?" He blinked as he placed a bandage above her left hip.

"How long?" She teared up again. "Depends. Whenever she's ready I suppose." Mandy slowly inhaled and exhaled. Columbia sighed. "So now what?" "Well now we play the waiting game." He chuckled then heard a beep from the monitor. "What the?"

Mandy slowly panted then opened her eyes. She was welcomed by Frank's smiling face and the red head sighed, relieved. "Where am I?" She asked softly as she tried to sit up. "Shh..shh..shh." He hushed as he lay her head back down. "You're in my laboratory baby." "Laboratory? I didn't do a.." "You were shot with a laser by Riff Raff." "Wait. Huh? Then how am I still alive?"

Frank calmly sighed and held her hand. "Well because I'm a doctor. I know these things." He smiled. Mandy blinked, remembering what Columbia told her. "Oh." "Technically you saved me and Columbia saved you." Mandy scratched her head confused. "My head hurts." Frank kissed her hand. "It's alright. Close your eyes." She sighed and did so. "You are the true hero today Columbia. I thank you." She blushed. "Me?" "No. You see, I named this tile.." He felt a pink tile on the wall. "..Columbia." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Love you Frankie." "Love you too. Now I'm going to bring her back to my bedroom alright?" He took off his gown and gloves. "Si." Frank smirked and pick her up with the sheet covering her half naked body.

"Yay!" Columbia joyfully clapped and cleared her eyes. "She's going to be okay!" She picked up the corset and carried it out of the lab; into her bedroom. "Last thing we want is for her to be suffocated." She tossed it on her bed and watched the two from the monitor. "What a night." Columbia yawned.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Mandy quietly yawned and stretched as the sun shined through a large window above her head. Her arm then bonked something hard.

"Ow!" The girl sat up and turned her head. "Can I help you?" Mandy fixed her bra which her friend managed to dress her back into last night. "It was raining last night. Spooky." Columbia looked up at her with wide eyes and the blankets covering her mouth. "Oh grow up!" She giggled and pushed her out of the bed. "Ahh!" Mandy quickly closed her eyes, hogging all of the covers. 'Stealing Magenta and Riff Raff's ammunition on the first night of Frankie's show was worth it. We wouldn't have met and become sisters then.' Columbia wanted to push her back but remembered her cut. Instead she just lay beside her, weakly tugging the blanket. "Can you please share?" Mandy opened her eyes and softly growled. "I don't know. Can I?" She gave the other half of the blanket back to her. Columbia lightly smiled and snuggled beside her.

"Collie?" "Yeah?" She turned her head. "Thank you." Mandy smiled. "Welcome." They shared a soft and passionate kiss under the covers.

Frank awoke in his pink nightgown minutes later beside a half naked Brad. He softly chuckled. "Sweet specimen of manhood." The transvestite stood up and walked over to his closet and took out the corset Mandy picked out for him and black fishnets, along with a pair of green heels. With a smile, he left to get ready.

Columbia then sat up. "Now what do you want?" Mandy playfully whined. She suddenly lay back down. "Child." "Childer." "That's not even a word! Please stop. You're making my head hurt." "I'm sawry." She left to get dressed. The girl shut her eyes with a small groan.

Frank rose an eyebrow as his groupie quickly walked down the hall. 'Hm.' He walked into the room and sat on the bed with a hand on Mandy's forehead. 'She's a little warm.' "Morning baby." She opened her eyes and quietly coughed. "Hi." A weak smile appeared on her face. "How are feeling baby?" "Okay I guess. But Columbia gave me a bit of a headache." He groaned. "I'm terribly sorry about that. I'm going to handle that right..." He stood up rather quickly and went to find her but Mandy quickly grabbed his arm. "Frank?" She blinked. He sighed and looked at her. "Yes baby?" "Can you stay with me? Please?" Frank carefully lay beside her and lightly kissed her forehead. "Course." "Yay." She smiled and snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

He cleared his throat then sighed. "I put a spell on you. Because you're mine." He whispered.

"Frankie!" Columbia ran down the hall, peering through every room door trying to find him. After five minutes she thankfully did, not knowing he had fallen asleep with Mandy's head on his shoulder. The girl stopped at the foot of the bed to catch her breath. "Fra..Hmph." She smiled and quietly tiptoed out of the room and into Brad's. She cleared her throat and snuck into the bed. The groupie quietly lay beside him and purposely licked her left hand, gently setting it on his groin.

Brad lightly moaned and Columbia clenched her teeth. Thankfully he didn't wake up and she quietly sighed. 'Haha. Most men would give their right arm for that privilege.' She quickly pecked him on the neck then closed her eyes.

Mandy hummed with a light smile. She was dreaming. A dream come true to be exact.

 _'Columbia took her hand and ran with her down the street towards the park downtown. Mandy panted as she pulled her behind then stopped. "What..on earth..was that about?" The scenery of the grass and trees turned into her work space. "Hiya Mandy." She spun around on her heel. "Brian!?" The girl shouted in confusion. "What's going on? I'm not in the mood to play this game!" Columbia smiled and set a hand on her shoulder. "What game?...Work buddy." She turned to face her. "What?" Her voice became a bit louder. "A..Are you serious?" They both squealed then tightly hugged._ '

Frank lifted his head as he heard her quietly moan. "Mandy? You awake baby?" There wasn't an answer. Well not the answer the transvestite was expecting. The doorbell obnoxiously began ringing on and off. Mandy groaned and lifted her head. "What the hell?" Although surprised by her language, Frank couldn't help but lightly kiss her on the cheek. "Well I was waiting for you so we could find out." "Huh. Sounds romantic enough doesn't it." She playfully stuck out her tongue and stood up. Gazing at her skinny frame, Frank got to his feet as well to make sure she wasn't feeling dizzy. "Are you feeling alright baby?" She nodded then shook her head. "Yeah." "Uh uh. Wait a minute." "Whaat?" Mandy impatiently folded her arms.

She then giggled as a navy blue robe covered her. The girl moved her arms into the sleeves as it was tied along her waist. "Soft." Frank hummed watching as she felt it. They then both ran downstairs and Mandy opened the door. She backed up as a six foot muscular male reached out his hand to touch her chest. "Rocky!" Frank shrieked both relieved and unimpressed. He pulled him inside the castle and sat him down. There was then another knock at the door. Mandy narrowed her eyes then opened it. "Janet." "Mandy!" She lightly hugged her. "My I haven't seen you since grade school. How have you been?" 'Don't give me that pathetic sweet talk Weiss. You and that popular crowd wouldn't leave me alone until you leeches won me over.' "I've been well thank you. And yourself?" "That's good to hear. I'm sorry but have you seen my husband Ro.." She turned her head and came face to face with Frank. She lightly screamed then fainted. Mandy accidentally caught her and rolled her eyes.

"So uh. Rocky?" She lay the little slut on one of the sofas and held out her small hand. Frank glanced at him to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt. His creation lightly smiled and gently picked her up in his arms like a feather. Mandy blushed as she turned her head and noticed his muscular abs under his yellow blazer Janet had picked out for him. "Please put me down." Rocky didn't listen and tossed her over his shoulder, giving her a light spank on the butt. "Ow!" She roughly punched the back of his left shoulder. "I said put me down!" Her body started to shake. "Rocky." Frank said sternly. He sighed and did so. Mandy quickly ran over behind him. "Mandy it's alright. I'm right here." She hiccuped.

Brad opened his eyes as he thought he heard his ex-wife scream and quickly got dressed, paying no attention to Columbia. "Janet?" He ran down the stairs to find her passed out on the couch. Rocky tilted his head.

"Good morning Brad." Mandy lifted her head at his voice. "Janet!" The human knelt beside her, feeling her wrists for a pulse. "Brad?" Janet's eyes slowly opened. Mandy and Frank rolled their eyes and the girl pushed Rocky's hands off her waist. "Brad!" She tightly hugged him as she stood up. "I'd thought I'd never see you again!" "You know I'd never just leave you."

Mandy yawned and rubbed her eyes, knowing Frank's creation was still touching and hovering over her. "Frank!" She shouted in a whisper. He sighed and cleared his throat. "And what brings the delightful couple back into my castle?" His words were filled with sarcasm. Mandy giggled.

"I'm sorry. I just thought Brad was here. I was looking all over for him." Frank folded his arms. "Were you now Mrs. Weiss?" She blushed. "Yes. Come on Rocky. I have a surprise for you." He grunted as he looked up from Mandy's stomach. "Why is he looking at me like that?" She backed up against a fireplace.

Frank growled. "Rocky!" His creation quickly followed Janet and Brad out of the door. The door slammed shut. "What was that about? I'm not even pregnant." "Not yet." He smirked at her. "WHAT?" Her eyes filled with scared tears. "You see Mandy my dear, when a..." "You are not cute." She poked his chest and left to the kitchen.

Columbia tiredly walked down the stairs and met him with a smile. "Morning Frankie." "Hello Columbia." He smiled and kissed her forehead before leading her into the kitchen as well. Mandy turned her head as the door opened. "Oh. Morning Collie." Her eyes didn't even look at Frank. "What's up?"


	9. Chapter 9

"What would be a good morning without my sister? I'd thought I'd say hello." She smiled and quietly sat beside her. Mandy's body then fell light and she rested her chin on her hands. Frank slyly smiled then politely asked Columbia to prepare breakfast. By using a typical seduction of rephrased words of Eddie, she left with a bright smile.

"You seem rather...uncomfortable baby." She sighed, feeling like she lost almost all of her strength. Not having the ability nor the patience to argue, the girl forced herself up and managed a light smile. "I'm fine Frank. Really I am." She lightly kissed his cheek while attempting to balance on her tip toes.

"Mandy." He seriously spoke and felt her forehead. Her skin was now quite cold. "Huh?" "Please don't lie to me." She giggled. "I'd never lie to you Frank. You know that. I love you." The transvestite set a hand on her chest then sighed. Her heartbeat was rather irregular. "We'll be right back Columbia." He walked with Mandy over to the elevator. "Okee dokee Frankie!" She happily chirped.

"Where are we going?" Frank stood behind her with his fingertips on her shoulders.

"How many floors does this castle have?" She innocently asked as the elevator rose a few floors. "Five Mandy baby. The castle has five floors." "Cool! Aws.." She almost lost her balance as the elevator stopped at the laboratory. Frank thankfully caught her and carefully walked with her to another operating table similar to the one from last night. Mandy tried to pull away and started to fight her way out. "No! I don't know what you want but I don't care! I hate you!" She kicked her legs and attempted to elbow him. "Mandy." He whispered and locked her with an arm around her waist. "Mandy. Calm down...Calm down." She groaned then burst into tears, confused as her bolt of energy was gone. "Where am I?"

Frank lay her on the table and untied her robe. "Let me go!" Mandy clenched her teeth then stopped as the lights of the lab dimmed. "Frank." She hiccuped. "I'm scared." "Shh...Don't be scared baby. Close your eyes." He picked up a small probe and coated it with a gel-like substance. "I said I'm not.." Frank dressed in his green gown and pink gloves before answering. "Yes. And I believe you. But I am a doctor Mandy." He wiped her eyes with a light smile.

She tilted her head then sniffled. "What does that have to do with anything?" The girl sighed. "Am I...going to die?" Mandy started to cry again. "No no no baby you're not going to die. Just relax. It won't hurt." He continuously rubbed her forehead. "Are...you sure?" The girl started to shake. "Close your eyes..Close your eyes." Mandy did so as the probe traveled along her stomach. "Good girl." He whispered as her insides appeared on the monitor. Frank then narrowed his eyes, noticing a minuscule organism below her left lung. He shivered before continuing. Another was shown below her stomach and he wiped his eyes. 'No. NO! Damn it Riff Raff!' After settling down, the doctor pulled over a set of tools.

"Mandy?" Frank lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened. "Hi." She smiled. His love's voiced caused him to turned away and wipe his eyes once again. 'For pete's sake, not the eyeliner!' "You're being very brave baby." He sighed and picked up an anesthetic needle. She started to cry again and nervously covered her body with her robe. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Baby take a deep breath. It will only hurt for a minute." "Just tell me what's going on!" He blinked, rubbing her stomach in an effort to relax her. Her body lay back on the table. "I found the cause of your illness Mandy. I'm going to put you under okay?" He swabbed her left forearm then inserted the two inch needle into her skin. Mandy clenched her teeth then groaned. "When.." She sniffled. "..will it be over?" "An hour at most baby. Sleep well Mandy." He softly kissed her forehead. "Uhh." Her eyelids fell heavy.

"Shh.." Her body fell almost numb and she lost consciousness within two minutes. Frank sighed and ejected the needle. The doctor then squeamishly picked a surgical knife then set it down. 'She'll be fine.' He assured himself and picked it back up. The knife slowly made an incision just below her rib cage. With a pair of tweezers, he carefully cleared away her muscle tissue and slowly removed the green Transylvanian cell before continuing to clear the last one.

Frank nervously looked at Mandy, hoping she wouldn't wake up. Her first incision was bandaged while another was made under her moderate stomach fat.

Her eyes tightened. He softly chuckled as he pulled it out. 'It's a boy.' As soon as her other wound was bandaged, he softly kissed her left knuckle. "Mandy. I'm sorry." She coughed then slowly opened her eyes half way.

"Is it a girl?" She whispered then shut her eyes again with a straight face.

Next thing she knew, thirty minutes later she was back in his bedroom. Her robe had been removed and one bandage wrapped around her waist while another was below her stomach.

Another covered a small bruise from her shot. Upon her forehead was a cold washcloth. "I..Why am I? Did I get in a fight?"

Frank exhaustedly sighed and hung up his gown and gloves back in his lab. "Thank god." He stood up and went to check on Columbia in the kitchen. "Baby. Whe.." "Right here Frankie." She smiled, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Is Mandy okay?" He sighed and gestured her to a table. "Mandy's fine. But she won't be doing a lot for the next week." Columbia blinked and started to tear up as well. "Is she okay? What happened Frankie?" "Well it appears..." He cleared his throat. "Do you remember when I told you about my life back home and how you can get sick by little 'bugs'?" "Yeah. Why?" "Well the rays from Riff Raff's gun managed to sneak in a few under her skin. After a few procedures, she's now upstairs resting. Alive and well." He lightly smiled and felt her cheek. "Yay!" She smiled and gave him a tight hug. He hummed. "I'm not going to bother her then." The groupie sat back down and nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Good idea. The more sleep she gets, the faster she'll regain her strength. Now I'll be right back." "Wait!" "Yes?" He turned around. "Can she eat? I made her some toast in the shape of two M's and poured a glass of orange juice." Columbia smiled. "I'm sure she'll get hungry sooner or later." Frank smiled and kissed her forehead.

There was a soft knock on Frank's bedroom door. Mandy was too tired to speak and just looked at him. "Morning baby." Her eyes closed again. "What happened..to me? Why am I so..dead?" 'Does she know already?' "Mandy. You see, I'm not.." "From this planet. I know. Columbia told me. I love you anyway." He hummed and set the plate and glass on his dresser. "Hm. Anyway, Back at my home planet there are these little green organisms that limit your mobility and drain your energy. That's what your sickness was. Now there's good news and bad news that comes with that." Mandy quietly yawned. "Really? What's that?" "The good news is that I was able to remove each one in your body. But the bad news is that you'll have to miss a few days of work to recover."

"I actually don't mind that." She giggled. He chuckled. "I thought you wouldn't. So. Now that that's settled, Why don't you eat." Frank assisted Mandy as she sat up and took the cloth, drying her forehead. "Ow. Shi.." The transvestite handed her the plate then gently listened to her heart with a stethoscope. 'Good.' She blinked then lay back down.

She smiled as her fingers began to fiddle with the sheets. "Can I stand up at least?" He dropped the scope back in a dresser drawer. "Only if myself or Columbia is present. Safety precautions if you will." Frank looked into her eyes, rubbing her forehead. A quiet hum slipped through her lips. "Love you." "Love you too baby. Can I get you anything?" "Can you hand me my phone in my bag please. So I can explain what happened to.."

Frank smiled as he had a rather interesting idea. He took her phone and dialed his number. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing?" She shouted in a whisper. *"This is Brian."* "Guess who." Frank smirked. *"Frank? Wait. Isn't this Mandy's number?"* "She's not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the hiss." He made an almost threatening sound. Mandy shivered. *"Huh. I see. So why are you calling? It's almost twelve."* He locked the shop door for the day.

"Well you see darling, Too much fun can lead to disastrous results." Brian felt his heart skip a beat. "Hello?" Frank's tone turned back to normal. *"Wait. What are you talking about? Is Mandy okay?"* Brian scowled. Now he was mad. *"What did you do to her?"* "Oh don't be so overprotective. She's fine. Shall I display the evidence?" He growled. *"I'm going to kill you Frank."*

Mandy roughly elbowed him in the chest and grabbed her phone out of his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't ask for that." *"Oh thank god. Are you okay sweetheart?"* "I'm okay. But I don't want to scare you." *"You are scaring me girl."* Brian wiped his eyes. *"Where are you right now? I just closed the shop."* Frank glared at her and she scowled back." "Remember the bar you dropped me off at? There's...Well there's a castle a few miles beyond it." 'A castle? Did he mess with her head too?' *"Okay. I'll be right over babe. Love you."* "You too." She hung up the phone and closed her eyes. "Way to give someone a heart attack." "Don't get smart with me! I saved your life and this is how you treat me?"

Ignoring that, Mandy opened her eyes. "That's how you treat other people? You hurt then seduce them into thinking you were right all along? Aren't you the sharpest knife in the drawer." She finished her last sentence with sarcasm. "Uhuh. Well I'm glad you think so. I'll find a good use for you then." He slyly smiled then kissed her forehead. With her free hand she tried to push him off. Her eyes turned into the eyes of a scared child. His makeup caused him to look even more threatening.

Her body then shivered as he pulled his stethoscope back out and moved it across her torso, taking a few mental notes. He muttered a few words to himself as he did. Mandy could have sworn she heard the word 'faint'. "Frank?" She quietly spoke up in a shaky voice. He continued to mutter as he put the scope back. "Not too much longer." "U..Until what?" "Well, although you are shorter than Rocky, I'm sure I can fix that." His face remained straight. "I simply can't put Columbia through all that trouble. That would be rude. So yes, That would be you my dear."

"I'm sorry!" A tear dripped down her right cheek. "I didn't mean to.." "And now you expect me to forgive you don't you." She covered her mouth with the sheets after wiping her eyes with it.

He calmly exhaled then cleared his throat. "Mandy." She hid her head under the covers. "Mandy I didn't mean to scare you baby. I'm not going to hurt you." "Are.." She hiccuped. "..you sure?" "Yes. I promise." Her red eyes met his and he sat on the bed beside her. "You're so sweet when you smile Mandy. Come on." Mandy sighed and tried to relax first. He did so himself and patiently wait for her. She sighed then looked around the room. 'I don't forgive him but I don't want to upset him again.' "You don't have to forgive me Mandy. I just want to see you smile again." She slowly sat up then smiled. Frank bore his teeth and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you Mandy."

The doorbell rang and he lay her body back down. "I'll be right back." He left to go answer it. Mandy groaned. "I really don't understand what he wants." Her eyes widened. "Does..he want me as a sex toy?" She clenched her teeth. "I knew it."


	10. Chapter 10

Columbia tilted her head and finished eating her own plate of scrambled eggs. Picking up her glass of apple juice, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and opened the door. She had gotten dressed in a black shoulder baring top with the sleeves down at her shoulders and a pink polka dot skirt with rainbow leggings underneath.

Mandy took a small sip of her juice then closed her eyes again. "I feel like a corpse."

The young man in gothic attire caused her blush. "Umm..Hello." "Yeah." Brian cleared his throat. "Hello. I'd hate to bother you but I got a call sayi.." His dark eyes met Frank's as he came down the stairs. Brian clenched his teeth.

"I know you're mad, but we call talk about this.." "Damn it. I try to help you out then you abuse my friend. You..Uggh. You are so dead. Like what the hell?"

Columbia pressed her lips and turned away, not wanting to get involved. "I didn't abuse her!" Brian folded his arms. "Oh really? Then who did? Do you have an imaginary friend or something?" "No!" Frank folded his arms as well. "I've had servants who helped out around the castle but they turned on me and took their anger out on her. Why would I bother anyway?"

"I'll tell you why!" Columbia gulped and tried to break them up. "Guys, Please don't fight. Please?" Both men scoffed then turned away from each other. "Then where is she?" "Upstairs. Third floor. Columbia will escort you." 'Columbia? That's an exotic name. I like it.'

There was an awkward silence between them and he quickly rushed into where Mandy was. He left right back out as he noticed she was sleeping, but thought she was actually dead. "Shit. Just shit man." He wiped his eyes, letting his makeup smudge against his hand. "It's okay." She smiled then lightly kissed his cheek. "She's just resting. Watch." The girl quietly entered the room and felt Mandy's forehead. "Hm? What?" "Oh. I thought you were asleep. Sorry. Anyway, There's a guy who wanted to say something to you."

"What?" "Oh my god." Brian knelt down by her and lightly hugged her. He heavily sighed. "I'm so glad you're alright." "I'm fine." She smiled. Columbia left the room.

"Don't say that! You're bruised...You're pale...You're.." "Okay." She finished with a smile. "But..." Mandy held out a hand and took his. "I'm not dead. I'm not a spider at a Slipknot concert." He sighed then wiped his eyes with a tissue from his pocket. "I'm sorry I put you through this. I was just concerned about you." "I know you were. Thanks." He smiled. Not caring about his smudged makeup, Mandy leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The man kissed her as well.

Finally getting a grip on himself, Frank climbed up the stairs and widened his eyes as Mandy and her coworker made out. He sighed with jealousy. 'That's it. Prove that you love her.'

They both sighed as the kiss ended. "How long will it take until you can work again?" She giggled. "Why? Miss me?" "Yeah. Little bit. I mean I got so used to bugging you every day at the shop that it gets boring when I don't ya know? Then the cops bang on the store door with complaints about loud metal music." She hummed. "Yeah. Good times. Can you wait a week for me then?" "You got it dude." They kissed again.

"I'll see you later then? I'm kinda bedridden." Mandy laughed. "Yeah. I'll call you. Oh. About those sale copies, I printed them myself." "Seriously? Then you owe me two dollars for the ink cartridge." "I just sent you that text to bug you." She groaned. "Last thing." "Now what?" "I mean this." "Uggh. What?" His eyes wandered down the blanket and folded it back with his hand. "You have a great body." "Okay. Get out." Mandy pointed to the door. Brian sighed and softly kissed her stomach between both her bandages. "Alright. Love you." "Love you too." She drawled. After he covered her back up with the blanket, he scratched the back of his head. "Feel better girl." "I will. Call me. I mean I can work from here. On my phone anyway."

Columbia led him downstairs and sighed. "You're cute too. I like your red hair." The girl blushed as she opened the door. "M..Were you talking to me?" He smiled. "Well you are the only one here. Yes. I was." "Oh." She shook her head then blinked. "Don't tell Frank this but I like your makeup better." "Your word is safe with me Pixie." "My name is Columbia!" She folded her arms and pouted. Knowing how to get on a girl's nerves, he took her by the hips. "Alright Pixie." He lightly kissed her on the cheek then left out the door.

Columbia shivered then lightly felt her cheek. "Oh my god! Oh my god! He kissed me!" She squealed and hurried back up the stairs. "Mandy! Mandy Mandy!"

She cleared her throat and listened to her friend's voice. "Haha. Somebody call?" "Yes!" She lowered her voice and sat on the floor in front of her. "The guy who you were speaking to kissed me! On the cheek!" Mandy smirked. "And what did you think of it?" Columbia covered her mouth to cough. "Wait. He's not your boyfriend?" "Co-worker. He just acts like an older brother. Teasing me, picking on me, that kind of stuff." "Oh."

"But, How would you like to help me on a little revenge?" A sly smile appeared on her face. "I dunno. I don't like to see people getting hurt." "No no. I meant a different kind of revenge. So.." She coughed then slowly sat back up. "...I'll be setting you. Uh. I'm setting you up on a blind date." "With who?" "With him." "Ugh. Now you're making my head hurt." Columbia whined.

Mandy sighed. "It's not that complicated. You see I'm going to set you up with him and trick Brian into going on a real blind date. A bit of Deja vu. But you can't say anything okay?" She quickly shook her head. "But I don't even like him!" Mandy smirked and folded her arms. "Really? Are you sure?" Her friend blushed. "NO! I mean yes! I don't like him!" "Alright...If you say so. Thought I'd just.." "Stop it!" "Okay." Both girls lay on the bed while Columbia lay extra carefully beside her. "Mandy?" "Yes?" She replied in a British accent.

"Please speak to me like that from now on!" "Huh? Uhh..That's rather irrelevant. But okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Mandy winced as Columbia rested closer next to her. "Can you not touch me please?" She frowned and lifted her head. "Are you feeling alright sis?" "I'm fine." Columbia sighed and quietly walked out of the room.

Frank was upstairs in his lab thinking eagerly about how to bring Rocky back to the castle. "Tension..Tension..Tens.." His eyes then looked up from the ground and saw his creation's old thirty pound weights in a pile near the circular ramp. "Hm. Perhaps Mandy can lift one or two." "Frankie!" Columbia chirped from the elevator and ran towards him. Frank shrieked. "Restart my heart again and I will have yours. Wait. Aren't you supposed to be upstairs watching Mandy?" She slowly nodded then pouted. "Yeah. I am but she told me to leave."

"Oh did she now?" He cleared her hair out of her face. "Uhuh. But don't tell her I told you to that. Secret." Frank pressed his lips as he walked to the elevator. "Very well. I'll be back shortly." The door slid shut. She shrugged. "I hope she's okay." Frank walked down the hallway towards his bedroom to find Mandy fiddling with the bedsheets with a smile. He sighed. 'Nothing too suspicious.' "How are you feeling baby?"

"Oh! Hi." She turned her head. "Can you help me stand up please?" He rose an eyebrow and walked over to the side of the bed. "That's what all the fuss was about? Why didn't you ask Columbia? I had to walk all the way from my lab." He hummed with a smile and held out his arms. Mandy slowly stood up holding onto his wrists. "Thanks." Frank looked at her bandages and covered her with a teal colored robe. "If you start to feel dizzy, let me know." Mandy nodded as he tied it then held her breath. "Too tight." She hiccuped. "Sorry." He kissed her forehead as the belt was loosened. "Fine." Mandy whispered and slowly caught her breath. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." She sighed as Frank lifted his head, taking her right hand in his left. "We'll go slow. Come on." "K." He then blinked. "One moment." Mandy tilted her head as he went over to his makeup desk and came back behind her with a hairbrush. "What are you doing?" She giggled. "Nothing." Frank neatly brushed her staticky hair into a low ponytail, tying it at the end with a small blue bow. "Fabulous." Mandy looked into a mirror on the wall and smiled. "That is fabulous." "Shall we?" He held her right hand once more. "We shall." Mandy slowly walked the hall beside him.

"Frankie!" Columbia rushed out of her room and frantically turned her head. "Oh! There you are. Your mom is on the monitor. She wants to speak with you." Mandy briefly jumped. Frank rolled his eyes. "About what?" The red head shrugged. "I dunno." "What do you mean you don't..." He sighed. "I'll be right back Mandy." "I want to come with you!" Frank held her shoulders. "It'll only be a few minutes. I promise." The transvestite lightly kissed her knuckle then let go of her hand before disappearing into Columbia's room. Mandy started to cry and the groupie let her be. She left down the stairs to work on her tap dancing. 'I'm alone again.' She sniffled. 'Rejected.'

Frank exited the room ten minutes later rubbing his forehead. He frowned and carefully hugged her from behind. "Why such a sad face baby?" "I missed you." She wiped her eyes. 'Poor thing. Don't you dare tell mother about her.' He sighed. "Well I missed you too." They then continued to walk around the castle. "So what were you doing in the lab? That I disrupted you from?" "Hm? Oh yes. Follow me." Mandy stopped walking but felt her wrist still being tugged. "Mandy what's wrong?" Frank then sighed, looking into her eyes. 'She's scared again.' "I just need your assistance for a few minutes. You aren't sick anymore now come on."

After a quiet sigh, Mandy walked beside him and into the elevator. "Okay." "Wonderful." His hands held her hips while the elevator was in motion. "Now stand right…here." She sighed as she was moved next to the pile of weights and stripped of the robe. "Are you..planning on using me as a replacement?" "Y..N..No. Absolutely not Mandy. All I need is a model for my next creation. Pick up one of those weights." "What's the magic word?" She sang then giggled. "Don't push it." He shut his eyes then pressed his lips.

The smile was wiped off her face and she carefully knelt down, picking one up. 'Am I in trouble or something?' "Higher." Mandy stood back up and held both her arms straight up. "Good." She shut her eyes a little as the tape began to pull against her skin. Frank rolled his eyes and walked over, moving her arms in a different position. 'I don't even know anymore.' "Eyes on me dear." Mandy sighed and looked up at him with a straight face. "Smile darling." Although hurt by his comments earlier, she forced herself to do so.

"Frankie! Fr..Oh. There you are. Have you seen Mandy? She's not in your room." Columbia turned her head then sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. You scared me for a minute. Are you busy sis?" Mandy opened her mouth. "Yes. She is." Frank folded his arms. The girl's arms then dropped from growing stiff. "I didn't tell you to stop." He glared at her. She sighed and now lifted two weights. "Okay what's going on?" "It's none of your concern Columbia. Leave." She gulped and started to tear up. "Now." She left back down the elevator and towards her room, collapsing on her bed.

Mandy closed her eyes again. "You may stop." The weights were dropped to the ground the minute she heard his voice. "Thank you. I apologize for that sudden mood swing." "It's fine. I'm not dead." The girl sat on the ground. "Don't be so selfless baby. Can I get you anything?" "Um...Well I am kind of hungry." He lifted her in his arms with a soft chuckle. "Well it is almost time for lunch. What would you like then?" Mandy blushed. "I'm having a craving for pizza if that's okay." "Why of course it is. What kind would you like?" He pressed the up button of the elevator and carried her back to his room, covering her with the blankets. "Vegetable please." He lightly smiled and felt her left cheek. "Alright. I'll get a small." "Thanks." She closed her eyes. "I do have another request though." She sighed. "Hmm?" He gently kissed her on the lips. "Don't fall asleep. I'll be back shortly." Mandy couldn't help it and fell asleep two minutes later. Frank looked back into the room with a smile. "Request not order."


	12. Chapter 12

"Columbia!" Her head immediately rose and the groupie wiped her tears with a smile as she ran down the hall. "Huh?" "Our Sleeping Beauty requests a certain meal for lunch." Frank grinned. "Mandy's sleeping again?" Columbia groaned and sat on a sofa. He sighed and pulled her to his chest. "Don't be like that sweetie. She's still on the road to recovery remember?" "I know. But I want to have some fun with her before she leaves." She closed her eyes. "What do you mean? She's not going anywhere." Frank cleared her bangs out of her face. "Next time I need to go shopping you can come with me. She works there." "Really? Thank you!" She opened her eyes and clapped. "Okay not so loud. Why don't you take this.." He handed her thirty dollars out of his purse on the couch. "..and order a large pizza with half vegetables and whichever topping you want." Frank winked.

"Oh so that was her request. Aye aye captain!" She saluted and ran to the kitchen. "I spoke too soon." He went to open the door to start his truck with an exhausted sigh. Only to find Brian walking up to the doorstep.

"I just.." He started. Frank slyly smiled. "Yes?" "Don't look at me like that!" Frank crossed his arms with the expression still on his face. "Ugh. Look. Can I talk to you aside? Um, man to man?" "Why of course dear." He shut the door behind him. "I kinda need a favor and you're the only one I could count on." "Go on." He blinked and fixed his corset. "That red headed pixie you reside here." "Called it." He chuckled. "Called what?" Brian blushed. "Don't think I didn't see that peck on the cheek you gave her." He shook his head. "Wait. So you're not mad?" "Mad? Why on earth would I be mad?"

Taken aghast, Brian sighed. "Oh thank god. I thought I was interfering with your relationship." "No hard feelings. Come on in. Columbia's ordering pizza, on request of Mandy." Bryan gulped. "How is she doing by the way?" They stepped inside the castle. "Well she's very tired but that's normal, I can assure you."

"Pizza's ordered Frankie!" She walked in then blushed. "What's he doing here? That's certainly not my Eddie." "You can call me Eddie if you want." Brian shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. "Um. No thanks. I'm sorry but why are you here? I kind of have plans with.." "Frank!" Mandy called from upstairs. "Try not to strangle each other." The transvestite headed up the stairs.

"That was a bit of a knock out. How are you feeling baby?" "I'm fine. But I feel a little drowsy." He hummed and rubbed her left cheek with his thumb. "That just means you're hungry." She felt a soft pat on her stomach. "Would you like me to get you something or can you wait a few more minutes?" "Can I have a glass of apple juice please? With ice?" "Of course. Oh, Brian stopped by if you would like to say hello."

"It's okay. I'll talk to him later." "Alright. Here." He handed her a clicker to the monitor. "Why don't you find us something to watch and I'll be right back." "Yay!" She smiled. Frank hummed and left down the stairs. "Why must she be so darn cute?" His eyes then widened as he saw Brian and Columbia passionately making out on the sofa.

"You're energetic tonight. Do you have a boyfriend?" Brian stopped and rubbed her bare back. "I did." She frowned. "But it didn't last as long as I thought it would. Can you be my new one? Kind of a sudden q.." He roughly kissed her again.

The doorbell rang and Frank quietly backed up the stairs, waiting to see if she was going to answer the door. Columbia sighed and stood up, feeling Brian's hands still on her waist. "Don't get your hopes up Buster. I'm not hungry for just you tonight." She took the money and opened the door. Brian held the pizza box in his hand and carried it to the kitchen. "I can carry that thank you very much." She went to grab it but he lifted it up higher. "That's not fair!" She jumped higher.

Frank walked back down the stairs with a smirk. Columbia blushed even harder. "He's bugging me Frankie! I want him to go." "I'm already to-go." Brian slyly smiled as he slipped the pizza box on the table and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rolling his eyes, the transvestite went to the fridge to pour Mandy her drink. "Nobody is going anywhere. Now can I trust you two to not kill each other?" Columbia folded her arms. "Well you have my trust. But I certainly don't want to know what's on his mind." She left to get plates and silverware.

Frank looked to him, expecting a response. "We're two peas in a pod Frank. Allow me to demonstrate." Brian winked and stood beside her. The transvestite rolled his eyes and placed two slices on individual plates. "Why are you still here?" She hurriedly took hers and quickly walked to the living room. "I'd like to inform you that she has limits. Don't do anything to set her off." Frank whispered to him before leaving upstairs.

Mandy fiddled with the clicker as she explored the channels. "I wonder if..Oh. Here we go. Awesome!" He silently walked in the room and set the plates on his dresser. "What's awesome baby?" Frank placed a kiss on her cheek. She giggled and went to carefully scoot over by using her hands. "Mandy." He sighed. "Please don't do that again." She went to open her mouth as Frank handed her the glass and a plate. "Okay. Sorry." He lay beside her and kissed her neck. "It just makes me nervous. Now what on earth is this?" Frank looked confusedly at the monitor screen and notice a green creature walking through a swamp. "A movie. It's called Shrek." "What's a 'Shrek'?" She giggled. "Shrek is an ogre. He lives in this swamp." Mandy sipped her drink.

"I see. Now why does this man want to find a princess?" The screen cut to a castle. "Hm? Oh. He wants to become king. That's basically it." She sighed as her stomach felt full after only eating half of the slice. "Well. That certainly didn't take long for me now did it?" Frank took her plate after finishing his and waited for Mandy to set her glass on the dresser on her side of the bed. "Did it?" She hummed and rested her head on his shoulder. Frank kissed the top of Mandy's head and placed an arm around her.

"Oh it's one of those 'fairy tales' isn't it?" "Yep. With a twist. The princess has a secret." Frank looked down at her. "Oh does she?" "Mhm. But I'm not going to spoil it for you." "Does my princess happen to have something to tell me?" Frank grinned and carefully hovered above her. She rolled her eyes. "No. No I not. Why?" "Something all bottled up and just waiting to be let out." He tempted and slowly removed the bed sheets. "NO! I don't have a secret Frank! I swear!" She blushed. "Wait. Why did you pull down the blankets? I'm cold." Mandy pretended to shiver.

He moved his hovering body down the bed. "I'm just checking on you. If you don't mind." She groaned and stared at the ceiling. "I'm fine. Now can I please.." Her voice faded as she felt his lips in between the two bandages. "Why?" Mandy softly moaned and closed her eyes.

Frank looked up and crawled back up the bed. "I'm not in the mood Frank." "Baby, I know your tired but you can't spend all day sleeping. It's only.." He glanced up at a clock. "..one thirty-two. Come on." "Uh uh." Mandy whined and covered her head with a blanket. The transvestite huffed. "Please don't test my patience Mandy."

She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes then shaking her head. "I'm really starting to regret being a human." Frank smiled and kissed her on the lips. "It's alright. You'll feel better tomorrow." "Are you sure?" Mandy stood up with him holding her waist. "Cross my heart and hope to die."


	13. Chapter 13

"Fine." Mandy pouted with her arms folded and threw the covers off of her. Frank smirked. "That wasn't so difficult now was it?" He helped her stand up. "I don't like you." Frank softly kissed her on the lips and placed his hands on her bandaged waist. "Love you too baby." Frank walked with her down the hall and stopped at a bathroom. "Wait. Where are you taking me? Oh." She blushed.

"Yes." Frank knelt down and trailed his manicured nails down her stomach. Mandy shivered. "Oh gosh." She breathed. Frank placed small kisses on her chest and down towards her underwear. He scratched his head and took one of the bandages off. There was nothing more then a slightly visible red scar. "Well you are certainly making a quicker recovery than I expected." "Recovery? I feel like a walking corpse!" Mandy set her hands on his shoulders for balance as he undid the other one. The exact same. "Will these be there forever?" She blinked. "It's hard to tell Mandy. I'm not a true expert on matters like this. But I do know someone.." "I don't want to leave Earth!" Mandy suddenly teared up. "I didn't.." Frank sighed and stood back up. "We won't Mandy. He will travel here." He lightly hugged her and rubbed her bare back. "I didn't mean to worry you like that."

"Oh." She wiped her eyes. "Sorry." "Nothing to be sorry about dear." He kissed her cheek then started to run water in the bathtub. "Do you want me to go? I didn't mean to stress you out or anything." He chuckled. 'She's her usual sweet self again I see.' "Stress? What's stressful is that I can't have you for myself." Mandy closed the door with a light smile and unhooked her bra. "I need some help." She slyly smirked. "You naughty girl." Frank smiled while baring his teeth. "Oh do you?" She walked closer to him and kissed him on the lips. "What am I going to do with you?" He kissed back and slid off her bra straps, hearing it drop to the floor. "Whatever you desire love."

Frank sighed and shut off the water. Mandy watched as he turned around and undid his corset along with removing his heels. Her heartbeat felt faster. 'I j..' He took off his panties and wrapped a towel around his lower body before looking back at her. "I..need some more help." She blankly answered, her fingertips on her thighs. Frank kissed her forehead and knelt back down, softly kissing her on each of her hips. "Frank please." She lightly grunted. "You're testing me baby." "I know." She smirked then stopped as the room fell cold. She nervously covered her chest with a towel. He smirked. "There's nothing to be ashamed of love." "But.." The transvestite lightly pulled on the towel. Mandy shut her eyes and let it fall. "Good girl." He whispered as he cupped her right breast.

He gave a final kiss below her belly button and took off her underwear. She looked down and sharply inhaled. Mandy blinked then sat in the front of the tub while he dropped the towel. He sat behind her and rested her head on his chest. "Bubbles." She giggled and moved her hand around in a pile of suds. "Come back!" Mandy quietly whined as a bubble floated up to the ceiling. "Fine." She pouted. Frank placed a hand on her stomach under the water. "The bubble didn't want to be my friend." He hummed. "I'm sorry to hear that." His hand slipped downwards and Mandy softly moaned. Frank kissed her neck and rested his hand between her legs.

"It's so quiet." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Don't fall asleep Mandy." He whispered and continued to kiss her. "I'm not." "You better not." Frank cupped her left breast. Her legs spread apart wider. She smirked and sat up, turning her head to him. "Are you alright?" "Yeah. I just felt a sting at my waist." He looked over her shoulder. "Your scar probably touched the water. Did it hurt?" "It just startled me. It didn't." She sighed. "The only pain I feel is you. I'll never regret that." He hummed. "Am I really?" "Yes." She giggled. He passionately kissed her and was about to respond but the doorbell suddenly rang. Frank groaned and stepped out of the tub. "WHAT?"

Mandy jumped at his voice and stood up as well, covering herself from the chest down with a towel. She followed him as he grabbed a robe and put it on. "Mandy, I want you to stay here." "What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously. "It's probably just Brad again." "Don't argue with me Mandy. I don't want you to get hurt." She sighed and patiently waited on the staircase. "Thank you." Brian and Columbia were passed out on the couch.

Frank narrowed his eyes then stopped as the door opened. "Cosmo?" Mandy blushed. "H..He's alive?" "Hello Frank. I simply wanted to thank you in advance for fixing the teleporter." He picked up a box of spare parts on the ground beside him. "Of course. No problem." Frank took the box. "I hope I hadn't interrupted anything." "N..Not at all." He blinked. "I see. That's all then. Have a nice night." "You too." Frank's smile instantly dropped as the door closed. "Ugh." He locked the castle door and set the box on floor.

"I thought he was.." Frank walked back up the stairs. "That's Riff Raff's cousin Mandy. Dr. Cosmo McKinley. A doctor like myself." "Oh. Was he the one you mentioned earlier?" "Indeed. I'm sorry that we were interrupted." "It's okay." She shrugged and walked back to the bathroom to get her underclothes. He led her back to his bedroom and closed the door. Mandy smiled and turned around to dress. The towel fell to the floor and she put on her underwear. Frank stared at her bare back and helped clasp her bra. She turned around and lay on the bed. "Thanks." He took a new pair of panties from his drawer and put them on. "Oh no Mandy. Thank you." He grinned and lay on top of her. "Please not tonight Frank." She sighed. "I know baby. I know." He slid down her underwear and rubbed the back of her upper leg. Mandy hummed with her eyes closed. "Oh gosh." She slowly panted. "Do you like that baby?" "Yes. I do." She winced as Frank slid two fingers inside of her. Mandy shifted her hips. "Relax baby. Relax." He hushed her. "I can't. I can't.." "Let it out baby. It's alright." She opened her eyes then tightened them. "Good girl."

"Ah!" She shouted then groaned. "Frank. Oh Frank. I.." He ejected his fingers wiped them on the towel. 'She's going to sleep well tonight.' Frank smiled and softly pecked her on the lips. "Sleep tight Mandy." He fixed her underwear then lay beside her, covering them with the blanket.


	14. Chapter 14

Mandy smiled the next morning with Frank's warm body pressed next to hers. She nestled her head under his chin and softly hummed. The girl slightly smiled feeling his fingers unhook her bra. "Good morning dear." He soothingly whispered and kissed her forehead, rubbing her bare back. "Hi." She pecked him on the lips. Frank opened his eyes and kissed her back. His tongue slipped into her mouth as she did the same.

"Pleasant morning roomies!" Mandy shrieked and turned around, covering her body with the sheets. "What in the name of.." Frank rose his head at Brian's voice. Her co-worker was standing in the doorway shirtless and wearing red checkered boxers. "You spent the night? In my castle?" "Indeed yes. It's a very nice castle might I add." The transvestite impatiently sighed and Mandy rolled her eyes at his smooth talk. Frank wrapped an arm around her waist. "Okay. What do you want dude?" "Oh it's not what I want. It's what you two would like." Frank and Mandy looked at each other, confused. "Are you high again?" She blinked. Brian laughed. "No I'm not high. That is one energetic girl you have here Frank." "Columbia is quite a handful isn't she?" Frank smirked. "Yes she is." Brian smiled. "Anyway, She and I made breakfast." "What? You never told me that you can coo.." She gasped as Frank cupped her left breast. "..k"

He looked at Frank, who smirked back. "Well she tutored me anyway." Brian shrugged. Without hesitation, Frank hovered over her and pulled down the sheets. Brian smiled, seeing her bandages were gone. "Hey. Look who's back to normal!" "Well almost normal." Frank felt her forehead. "Almost?" Mandy gulped. "Yep. I just have one last test run." "This will be the last, right?" Her co-worker squinted his eyes. "Of course." Frank helped her up and fixed her bra, taking her hand and walking down the hall to the elevator. Knowing Columbia was still asleep from their midnight sex, he followed them.

Frank held Mandy's hips as it was in motion. "Woah! Nice laboratory!" Brian's eyes widened. "Thank you kindly. Over here Mandy." Frank gestured her to follow him back to the table. She shook her head and backed up. He slightly narrowed his eyes. "Mandy. Come here please." "What's going on? Why is she so nervous?" He held her shoulders. "Oh. I'm just making sure that she's no longer sick. By using what you humans.." "What do mean..Oh." Brian remembered that he wasn't one. "Carry on." Frank cleared his throat. "..refer to as an 'ultrasound.' It's probably due to the vulnerability she feels. Mandy. I'm not going to hurt you." She sighed and walked over to the table and lay on it. "I can see the logic in that." He went to hold her hand but she moved it away. Frank smirked as he coated the probe with the gel. "What was that about?" "I dunno." She shrugged as the lights dimmed.

"Don't know huh?" Mandy sat up and Frank handed her a red blanket to cover her as he undid her bra. Frank lay her head back down and lifted the sheet, placing the probe on her stomach. Her eyes shut for a second from the coldness then opened them. "What are you looking for exactly?" Brian held her hand. "What I'm not looking for to be exact. Little specs of green." Mandy sighed. "You doing alright baby?" "I'm fine." She said quietly. The probe moved up onto her chest. Mandy looked blankly at the pink tiles on the ceiling to distract herself from being scared. "Mandy?" Frank felt her forehead. She was silent. "Mandy? Can you hear me?" Brian squeezed her hand.

Mandy sighed as the probe was lifted. "You're all set Mandy. Nothing to worry about." She shook her head and sat up with the sheet over her chest. "Nothing?" "Absolutely nothing." He smiled and handed back her bra. "Why don't you go wake up Columbia and we'll be right down." "Sure." Brian left down the elevator. Frank sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "What?" "Nothing." He smiled and helped her down.

"Hiya!" Columbia waved, all dressed for the day in her usual attire. "Collie!" Mandy ran over and hugged her. "I have a question. Can we talk in private?" "Um. Okay sure." She shrugged. "Where are you two going?" Frank followed them to the elevator. "Girl talk Frankie." Columbia smiled. "Very well. Just don't take long." "We won't." Mandy waited until Frank turned the corner once it stopped. "What's up?" "Can I um..borrow some clothes?" The groupie giggled and poked the girl's stomach. "Of course! I have just the thing." "Wait." "Hm?" "Uh." Mandy blinked. 'Should I tell her?' "Do you happen to have any of..Riff Raff's clothes?" Columbia tilted her head. "I think so. Why?" "I'm just not in a flirty type of mood. I'm sorry." "Don't be sorry silly. I understand. Come on." She brought her to Magenta's old room and Columbia went through one of the two closets. "Whatcha looking for Mandy?" "Classy really. Pants. Buttoned down shirt." "Ah. How about grey?" "Perfect! Thanks!" "The sleeves might be a little long but I can adjust them. Let's get you all studded up!" They walked to the bathroom and Columbia fixed the clothes as Mandy showered. "I'm sure there's cologne in here somewhere." The groupie muttered.

"So. Brad." "Yeah? Wait. Who's Brad?" Brian rose an eyebrow as both of them sat at the dining table. Frank shook his head. "Sorry. What's taking these girls so long?" "I don't know. Probably putting on makeup. Not as fabulously as you of course." Brian blushed. 'Did I just say that out loud?' "You're not as bad yourself." Frank smiled, looking at his eyeliner.

Mandy walked out with a towel around her chest and grabbed another to dry her hair. "You know what?" "What?" Mandy put her underclothes back on. "I think I just have to make the pant legs shorter." "Really? Awesome!" Mandy put on the shirt and buttoned it up. "Woah!" Columbia gasped. "Now what?" She playfully groaned. "You have..like nothing to work with." She felt her chest. Mandy rolled her eyes. "Yeah great." She blow dried her hair and brushed it down. "There we go!" "Awesome. Thanks Collie." The girl kissed her on the lips and put on the pants. "Dare I say you look better than Riff in those pants." "I try." She smirked and left down the hall towards the dining room. Columbia held the door.

Frank looked at her with a scowl and stood up from his seat. "Mandy? What are you wearing?" 'I should have known this would happen.' "I thought it'd be fun to experiment a little. What do you think?" "Looks nice." Brian smiled. "Thanks." She turned in a circle. "What do I think? WHAT do I think?" "Frank it's alright." Columbia said calmly. He stormed over and grabbed Mandy by the wrist and out of the room. "Ow." She yanked her wrist back. "Just what was on your mind to pull this little stunt?" He backed her up against a wall. "It's not a stunt Frank. I just wanted to try them on. A little dress up." She replied calmly but the look in her eyes proved that she was scared. "I don't care Mandy. Take them off! Now." She narrowed her eyes and sighed, knowing very well the consequences of talking back. "No." "Fine."

He pushed her into a room and locked it behind him. She widened her eyes at a bed with a set of handcuffs nailed to the headboard. "I will say you are good at one thing." "You wouldn't." She whispered. "Oh yes I would. You see. Mandy." He smirked and roughly pushed her onto it. "This so happens to be my castle and you.." Frank cuffed her left wrist. "..are to willingly.." Her other wrist was cuffed. "..obey the rules here." He folded his arms with a sly smile. "I understand that, but I was just curious is all!" "Curiosity killed the cat didn't it then?" He picked up a whip. "What are you doing with that?" Mandy hiccuped and shook her body, trying to free her hands. "If you want to dress like my handyman, then I will treat you like my handyman." He unbuttoned her shirt to reveal just her chest. Mandy held her breath. "I suggest you don't do that dear." She defiantly continued to do so. All the buttons of her shirt were undone. "Does this hurt Mandy?" He touched once of her scars. "A little." She whispered then groaned as the whip replaced his hand. "Good." He continued to hold it there. She tightened her eyes and started to pant. "It burns Frank." Mandy whimpered. He undid her bottoms with his other hand. "Yes. I know." The transvestite cleared his throat. "Then take it off!" Frank whipped her there then did so. Mandy lightly screamed. He slid a finger over the mark and noticed a few drops of blood. Mandy closed her eyes and heavily panted. "Ow." Two tears slipped down her cheeks. Frank freed her hands and left the room, leaving the girl to suffer.

"Sorry about that. Mandy had another energy burst and fall." Frank opened the dining room door. "Okay." Columbia shrugged and took two more pieces of toast from the tray. "Alright. I have some work to do at home so I'll see you later." Brian kissed Columbia on the top of the head. "See ya Frank." He saluted.

Mandy fluttered then cleared her eyes from her blurry vision. "Ugh." She tried to move but the scar hurt even more. The blood dripped onto the shirt. Mandy pushed herself up and fixed her pants. She clenched her teeth and stood up, letting out another groan. "I wish he was shot instead of me."

Columbia watched Frank drink from a mug of coffee and stood up. "Where is Mandy? Really?" "I just told you Columbia." He hushed her. " I'm serious. What did you do to her?" "If she wishes to look like my handyman, she will most definitely be treated like him." "YOU WHIPPED HER?!" Columbia shouted. "Yes. I did." She stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

Mandy fell to the ground and onto her chest. "I need to go home." Columbia opened the door and quickly sat her up. "What happened Mandy?" "I don't know." She rested her head on her shoulder. "I just want to go home. Can you drive me? Please Collie?" She sniffed. "Okay. We'll use Eddie's motorcycle. Can you walk?" "A.." Mandy stood up half way. "..Not really. Ow." She pushed herself to stand upright. "Ugh. I'm fine." "Alright. Wait here and I'll go get your bag. It was black right?" "Yeah." Mandy breathed. "And small." The groupie ran down the hall to Frank's bedroom and grabbed it. "Come on. It's in the garage." Mandy limped a little but Columbia was far more patient with her.

"Almost there." She helped Mandy sit and handed her an extra helmet. "I remember how to work this. Do you live far?" Columbia sat in front. "It's not too far. Maybe a half mile at most." Mandy held her waist. "Alright." The motorcycle turned on. "Hold on Mandy." Mandy kissed her on the cheek. Columbia rode away from the castle and onto the main road. Mandy sighed and continued to hold onto her. "I should have known to prepare his coffee in advance. He hates it cold." "Coffee? All this over stupid coffee? I'll give him coffee next time alright. And trust me, it will be more than a wake up call." Columbia giggled. "Well he does overreact a lot. He really is a drama queen." "Child." Mandy muttered. "Oh. You take a left here." "K." The motorcycle turned. "And right here." "There?" She pointed to a black house. "Yep."

"Nice house! I wish I could paint my room black." Mandy took her keys out of her bag and opened the garage with a button. "Thanks. But why can't you?" Columbia brought the motorcycle into the garage then ran back to her. "You know. His rules." Mandy closed it and unlocked the front door. "Why did you live there then?" She sighed as her friend helped her lay on the living room couch. Columbia left to the kitchen and took a cloth and bandage from a top cabinet, along with two glasses of water. "Because I was like you. Years ago, I resisted his affection to the point where I was eventually shoved in. And I thought it was all cool and stuff. But the truth is, he's crazy." "There's no doubt about that."

"You said it. It might sting a little. I'm sorry." "It's fine." Mandy blinked as she poured some water on the cloth and moved the shirt to the side. There was only a small blood stain on it. She watched as the cloth touched her skin and narrowed her eyebrows. "It's not bad." She sighed. Columbia placed the large bandage there and smiled. "There you go!" She handed her the television clicker and one of the glasses. "Thanks." Mandy felt a kiss on her forehead. "You're welcome. Girl's day today." She took the other glass and they both lay on the couch to watch tv. "Yay!"


	15. Chapter 15

"So." Columbia clapped her hands after finishing her drink and watching a show about cute puppies. Mandy softly groaned with her eyes shut and shifted her body under a black blanket. "What?" She whined. "I thought we'd get you moving." She smiled and hovered over her. "Ugh. Collie, The aftermath of Frank's 'cure' is still taking it's toll on me." "Yeah I know. I thought I'd.."

There was a knock on Mandy's door and both girls shrieked. "D..Don't open it. I know that it won't go over well." She warned. "He won't stop unless I let him in Mandy." Columbia blinked. "Wait. How the hell did he get my address anyway?" Her friend stood up. "He's going to hurt me again! Please don't!" The groupie sighed and slowly opened the front door. Mandy hid her head under the blanket with a yelp. Frank looked over at her with worried eyes. "Frank." Columbia folded her arms. "What a not so pleasant surpri.." "Where's Mandy?" He gulped. "Why?" "Is she okay?" "Oh so now it matters." She snapped. He glanced over to the couch and fell pale. "Mandy!" He went to check on her but his former groupie stopped him. "No! I won't let you hurt her anymore!" She shouted. "Anymore you say? I saved _her_ life for you!"

Mandy tugged the blanket off of her head. "You mean. You didn't care about me?" Her eyes filled with angry tears as she stood up. Frank turned to her and blushed. "No no no. I didn't mean.." "I know exactly what you meant!" She shouted and let the blanket fall to the floor. "Leave me the hell alone Frank! Forever." He looked at her bandage and gasped. "Mandy. I'm so sorry." "No you're not. Get out of my house." He sighed and went to feel her forehead when she slapped it away. Her eyes narrowed. "Get. Out." Mandy clenched her teeth.

Frank blinked and felt her bandage. She shivered as she tried not to whine. "Lay back down Mandy." "Don't tell me what to do! Unless you plan to kill me, never talk to me again!" She picked up an empty glass vase from the coffee table with her right hand. Frank widened his eyes and backed up against the door. "M..Mandy." He said in a shaky voice. "What?" "P..put that down before you hurt yourself." "It's not me you should be worried about."

Columbia rushed over and grabbed the vase out of her hand. 'Whatever.' Mandy thought. Frank turned to Columbia, hoping she would back him up. But she didn't. "You..never want to see me again?" Frank fluttered his eyes. "Never in a million years. You cost me my life twice." He turned his head. "Columbia?" "No."

"Mandy. You don't understand. I need you. Yes I overreacted." 'That's for damn sure.' Mandy folded her arms. "Please give me another chance. I love you." She noticed his eye shadow starting to smudge. "And I loved you." Mandy answered and opened the door.

Frank walked over to her and went to hold her waist. "Leave Frank. I'm serious." Her eyes met his. "I am not leaving." He brought her back against him. "Mandy. Please give me another chance." The girl sighed as his lips touched her cheek. "No. You're not worth dying for..literally." Frank roughly pushed her against a wall. "Get off of me!" "I love you Mandy." He said in a rough but passionate voice with his hands on her hips. "I hate you too." She spat and Columbia pulled him off of her.

"Frankie. Don't make her mad. Deep down she still loves you. I know." The transvestite glared at both of them and stormed outside, slamming the door behind him. "What did you just tell him?" "Um.." "Did you tell him why I dressed in Riff Raff's clothes?!" "I.." She panted.

Mandy left to her bedroom and closed the door. She took off the shirt since it still had a blood stain on it and put on a black and grey plaid shirt, along with baggy jeans. She pinned her hair up and covered it with a black skulled baseball cap. She walked out of the room and met back up with her friend.

Columbia tilted her head. "Mandy? Are you a transvestite too? W.." "I'm not exactly. I have a multiple personality disorder. Sometimes I dress like this, sometimes I dress goth, sometimes I act feminine, sometimes I'm laid back, blah blah blah. Yeah. I was angry at Frank but I was also scared. I didn't want him to know. Please don't say a word about this Collie." Mandy placed two hands on the girl's shoulders. "Please?" "Wait really?" "Yes. I alter between liking and hating guys as well. Just don't tell Frank. I don't want to him to hurt me again."

Columbia sighed and silently swore to keep quiet. "Wait. So you can act like a male or a female?" Mandy giggled then lowered her voice. "Yeah." "Trust me, Frank loves projects. Come on. He'll let us borrow the stage." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door. "No!" She said sharply. "Now I'm going to go do some work at the shop. Do not tell Frank about my secret okay?" Mandy took her keys out of her bag. "I promise I won't. Do you want me to drive you?" "Please?" She slipped on her sneakers and took out her phone. "Sure thing. I need to redo my nails back at the castle anyway."

Mandy smiled as Columbia dropped her off at the shop with the help of her motorcycle. "Thanks Collie." "Welcome sis. Bye." The girl waved and unlocked the shop door. It was past closing hours so it was dark inside, but there were a lot of clothes to put away. Mandy sighed and began to sort them by department. Her phone suddenly beeped and she answered it. *"Hey Mandy. Hope you're feeling better. Whenever you're up to it, I have more clothes to be put out."* "Already there." She hummed then heard a knock on the door. *"'Atta girl."* He smiled. "I gotta go." She quickly hung up and continued to put away the clothes. 'Just ignore him.' The tapping on the glass wouldn't stop. 'Oh for hell's sake.' She slowly walked over and unlocked it.

"I'm sorry sir. We're closed." "Mandy. Listen to me please." Frank pleaded. "We'll be open tomorrow starting at seven." He sighed. "Baby.." "I'm not your 'baby' anymore Frank. I mean it." Mandy slightly shivered at her own words.

"You're..not?" His face fell. "No. I'm not. Now. I have things to get done. Goodbye." She locked the door again and went back to work. A sharp sting then hit her waist. Mandy brushed it off and continued to put away the clothes with a straight face. Frank sighed and walked back to his pickup truck with a scowl.


	16. Chapter 16

An hour later, Columbia returned to the castle with a devastated Frank sitting on his throne in the ballroom. "Aw. Frankie's heartbroken. Maybe I can cheer him up." She smiled and ran in to sit on his lap. "Not now Columbia." He looked away and sighed. She pouted and stood back up.

'You obviously have a blooming romance on the horizon.' He thought bitterly. "What do girls like yourself seek in a man? In terms of love?"

Columbia tried not to giggle. "Well Mandy is different obviously. She doesn't like dresses, perfume, that kind of stuff. Eddie used to take me on midnight rides on his motorcycle and we'd go out for ice cream. We'd then watch the sunrise and.." "Brilliant! Thank you baby!" He quickly kissed her on the cheek and strolled out of the room to the garage. "Frank! Wait!" She ran to catch up with him.

Frank slipped off his heels and put on his feminine pair of black boots. "Are you sure you know how to work that thing?" "Why of course I do!" He snapped and put on Eddie's helmet. "I saw that naiive charm with no muscle ride it plenty of times." "I think you're getting a little too indulged in this Frankie." "Nonsense." He put on his leather jacket. "Besides. Where will I find a better woman than that Janet?" "Frank wait!" She ran after him as he drove off.

Soon enough, Frank crashed into the fence gate and hit his head hard on the pavement. Columbia clenched her teeth and rushed over. She looked over and noticed a rip in his jacket. Columbia quickly removed his helmet and shook his shoulder. His eyes were closed. "Frankie? Frank!" She groaned and took out her cell phone to dial Dr. Cosmo. "You always let your cockiness get the better of you!"

*"Dr. Cosmo McKinley."* He hummed. "Frank's hurt! He crashed a motorcycle and.." *"Ah Columbia. So nice to hear from you dear. Now is he conscious?"* "No. He's not. That's why I'm calling you!" She panicked. "I think he cut himself too." *"Alright. Stay calm. Nation and I will be right over."* "Thank you!" She hung up and sat in the dewed grass waiting for them.

Once they arrived, Columbia burst into tears. "Oh dear." His sister knelt down and undid his jacket and corset. "Yes. He is bruised up pretty badly." Nation went to get a stretcher and Cosmo lifted him onto it to bring him inside. "Now what exactly happened Columbia?" "Well Frank likes this girl. Her name is Mandy. She accidentally made him mad and he hurt her. And he wanted to make it up to her by driving her along the beach." "Ah. Love." Nation looked dreamily at her brother with a smile.

"I see. Well. While I look him over, why don't you report the incident to her?" "Oh no. She's going to be mad." Columbia cleared her throat and called her. *"Hello?"* "Mandy? Are you home or at the store?" *"Uh. I was just on my way home. Why?"* "Frank got in an accident." *"What?"* She cried. *"What happened?"* "I'll explain when I get there. Stay put." Mandy hung up her phone and burst into tears. "Damn it!"

"Nation? She doesn't have a ride. Can you.." "Oh of course! Anything for you Columbia. Come on." She brought her to a white open roofed car parked on the curb and drove off. "Now where does she live?" "Oh. She just finished a work shift. It's not that far." "Ah I see."

Mandy backed up to the glass window for a second as the car pulled up then got in. "What happened?" She gulped then looked at the older woman. "I'm sorry. I'm Mandy. Nice to meet you." She added quickly and held out a hand. "Nation McKinley. Wonderful to meet you dear." She started the car again.

"Frank crashed Eddie's motorcycle." "What?" She broke into tears again. "He was knocked unconscious." Mandy hid her face in her arms. "Shit. Just shit!" She shouted. Nation didn't mind her language and pulled up to the castle. Mandy sighed and jumped out of the car without opening the door and ran into the castle. She blinked and saw the bald man who arrived at the castle a day before.

"I..I'm Mandy. I'm Frank's..girlfriend." She held out a shaking hand. "Oh dear. It's alright. Frank is just fine. I'm Dr. Cosmo McKinley." He held her hand. "Oh good." She sighed in relief. "Yes. He just suffered from a few cuts along the waist, forehead, and chest. As well as a minor concussion but he'll be fine." "Did he lose a lot of blood?" He pressed his lips. "Well.." "I will donate my own." She trembled a little. "..yes he did. Perhaps a pint or two at the most." "Shoot. Does the blood type matter at all? I'm A positive." "No no. It doesn't. But what does matter is your health. Do you smoke?" "No sir." "Do you drink?" No. I don't." "Alright. Excellent. Come with me." Mandy sighed and followed Cosmo into a violet painted room of the castle with Frank laying on the stretcher in the corner. Looking at him bandaged from the waist down, she sighed. She quietly walked over and gently kissed him on the lips. "You'll be okay Frank. I promise." She sat on the other stretcher on the opposite side of the room and sighed. Dr. Cosmo checked her heartbeat. "Adrenaline rush. I'm sorry." He hummed with a smile. "That's quite alright. Just relax." Mandy slowly breathed in and out.

"Good. Now lay down please." Mandy sighed. "I'm sorry. Can I sit up instead?" "I'd prefer that you lay down. There is a possibility you may start to feel dizzy." "Okay." She took off her baseball cap, undid the clip in her hair and took off her shirt, not caring that she was just in her bra underneath. She lay her body down with a sigh. "Alright." He opened a plaid blue box and took out a four inch needle. "That's big." She shivered. "Yes. Medical procedures are quite advanced back in Transylvania. You can look away if you want to." She huffed. "It's alright."

Cosmo cleaned her right forearm. "Relax." Mandy watched as the needle pierced her skin and whimpered. "Good. Halfway done." Her eyes began to watch her blood flow into a clear bag and then looked over at Frank.

"And you and Frank have known each other for a while?" "About a week really. But he is rather attractive." She smiled. "Ah. I see." He looked down at her stomach and put his gloves back on, noticing the scars and the bandage. "What happened here?" She shivered as he touched them. "I'm sorry. My hands are a bit cold." "It's okay." She sighed. "I was shot with laser by Frank's handyman." "My own brother shot you? I can not believe that monstrosity!" "Yeah. I blacked out and the next morning I felt terrible. Frank then found these..I guess molecules inside me and put me to sleep to remove them." "My goodness you have been through a lot! Don't tell my sister this, but I believe that you are braver than she is." Mandy giggled. "I heard nothing."

She then fell quiet and closed her eyes half way. Cosmo attached a new bag and felt her forehead. "Little dizzy." He soothed. "But..I'm not moving." She fully closed her eyes as he looked over her scars again. "I'm just checking. Nothing other than that." "Mhm." She quietly hummed. "Where's Columbia?" Mandy whispered. "My sister is with her outside. She told me that the little groupie was feeling squeamish. Columbia doesn't like the sight of the big needles." "Oh. Okay." She turned her head to the side. "You're almost done Mandy." She sighed and just listened to him talk to her. "Alright Mandy. You're all set." He ejected the needle and bandaged her forearm. She shook her head to wake herself up but it didn't really help. "Great."

She lightly smiled as she heard Columbia and Nation walk into the room. But just the talking that filled the room was too much for her. "Quiet down you two. Please." He hushed. Columbia lightly held her right hand as she fell asleep.

Nation injected each pint of blood into Frank's arm and set an ice pack on his forehead. His eyes then fluttered opened. "What on earth? Cosmo? Nation? What happened?" "Well Frankie. It appears that your cockiness once again got the better of you." Columbia smirked. "You have a few cuts and you lost a few pints of blood. With a little rest, and no more motor vehicles, you'll be up on your feet again in no time." Cosmo cleared his throat.

"B..Blood loss? Then how am I still alive?" "You received a generous last minute donation." Nation said. He turned to Columbia. "I didn't. I drink remember?" He look confusingly at him. Cosmo stepped out of the way. Frank wiped his left eye as he saw Mandy sound asleep with a bandaged right arm. "M..Mandy? It was Mandy?" "Yes. It was." Nation covered her with a red blanket. "Can we count on you to hold everything down Columbia?" Cosmo ejected the needle and bandaged Frank's arm. "Yep!" She smiled. "I got it." "Great. Now when Mandy wakes up, but she'll probably sleep through the rest of the night, be sure that she gets a healthy meal to regain her strength. Regarding her scars however, she's healing just fine. The bruise will recover on its own. As for Frank, make sure he doesn't do anything too risky." Cosmo nodded. Frank rolled his eyes.

"You can move Mandy onto the couch if wish. But Frank should stay put until tomorrow afternoon. We'll be back to check in then." Columbia helped Cosmo carry her onto the sofa and covered her back up with the blanket. Mandy murmured something but it was unclear. "Alright. That should do it." Nation folded the stretcher back up. "Good night everyone." Columbia waved and closed the door.


	17. Chapter 17

The following morning, Columbia got up extra early to make breakfast. Mandy opened her eyes then shook her head. "That was the single weirdest dream I have ever had."

"Well good morning sista'!" Columbia smiled and sat beside her on the couch. "How are you feeling?" "Oh. Morning." They shared a quick kiss. "I'm doing okay I suppose. I had this crazy and kind of heartbreaking dream though. Like you told me that Frank was in an motorcycle crash and I.." "Uh, Mandy? It wasn't a dream." She lightly touched her arm.

"Huh?" She looked down and noticed the bandage on her forearm. "Oh." Mandy sighed and placed her hands on her stomach above the blanket. "I only remember something about me feeling dizzy. Can I stand up? Or no?" "Hm. Well you can sit up. I'm not so sure about standing though." "M'kay." Columbia assisted her in setting her back against the couch cushions. "I hope you're hungry." She smiled. "I am actually." Mandy hummed. "Like starving." The former groupie giggled. "Great. I'll be right back then."

The girl let out a soft yawn. "And why did I do that? I don't know. I'm not prone to freaking out over losing blood." Columbia walked back in with two plates of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Aw thanks Collie." Mandy bit into a slice of toast. "Well _you_ need to get your strength back." She poked her left arm. "I do not." Mandy playfully pushed her away. "Um. Yeah ya do. It's a doctor's order." "Yeah okay." Mandy rolled her eyes as she finished the first slice of toast and nibbled on a piece of bacon.

"Hey. I'm just doing my job!" "What job? Being a pain in the butt? By the way, you're a great chef." Columbia playfully groaned. "Like that is going to cut it." She started to eat her own breakfast. As Mandy ate her eggs, she looked down at the floor. "So you don't like needles huh?" She shivered at the mention of it. "Huh? Who told you that?" "Uh..nobody." "Yeah okay. Nobody. Anyway, no way! I had a terrible experience a few years ago." "Really?" Mandy set her plate on a coffee table. "What happened?"

"Well I was either two or three when I got my first shot so.." "Say no more." Mandy lifted her right arm. "It won't be on forever." Columbia assured her. "Dr. Cosmo should be back at noon." "Ah okay. So he is Riff Raff's brother?" "Yep. That's correct. And Dr. Nation is Magenta's sister." "Oh. Frank said that they were cousins. Huh. Small world. That's interesting. So you're in charge here then?" Columbia narrowed her eyes with a smile. "Yes. I am. Why?" "Can you get me a glass of water please?"

"Yes." She exaggerated a heavy sigh. "I suppose I can. Let me just check on Frank first okay?" "No problem. Oh, can you get my shirt too please? I left it in the other room." "Yep!" "Thanks Collie." Mandy tore off the crust of the other slice of toast. "I should be back to work tomorrow. I mean I'm still alive. But I am _so_ done with all this medical stuff."

Mandy shook her head, forgetting about Frank as Columbia came back into the room. "Thank you darling." She smiled as she put the left sleeve of her shirt on. Columbia set down the glass and helped her with the other sleeve. The girl clenched her teeth once she felt a sting in her arm then sighed. "Hey Columbia?" Mandy began to button each button. "Yeah?" She handed her the glass. "I don't want you to feel like I'm a bother to you." Mandy took it. "Oh don't worry about that. I'll have plenty of time to make up for that." She smirked. "Oh joy. I can't wait." Her friend replied sarcastically. "Can I get you anything else?" "Oh I see how this is going to be." Mandy giggled. "I'm good thanks. But I'm.."

Columbia tilted her head once there was a knock on the door and ran to answer it. "Cosmo? Nation? It's only.." She quietly counted on her fingers. "..eleven." "Yes. I do apologize for the early appointment. I misread my agenda again." "Ah no biggie. I made Mandy a big breakfast." Mandy rolled her eyes. "Oh did you?" Nation smiled and walked inside with her brother. "She did." Mandy smirked as she played with a button on her shirt.

"Ahah. And how are you this morning?" Cosmo walked over to her. "My head hurts a little but other than that I'm fine." She smiled. "Excellent." "She can stand up right?" Columbia asked. "Oh. Yes of course." He nodded with a smile and went to check on Frank in the other room.

"And what are you two young ladies up to?" Cosmo's sister sat in a chair across from the couch. "I painted her nails." Columbia lifted her friend's hand. Mandy took her hand back, trying not to laugh. "Oh how pretty." "Thank you." They both responded.

Mandy blushed as she overheard Frank talking with Cosmo but didn't look at him, even when they entered the room. "Frankie!" Columbia smiled and lightly hugged him. "Yes. I'm alive." He chuckled and hugged her back. "It should take about a week or two before your wounds fully heal." "Mhm. I do apologize for the inconvenience Cosmo." "Oh nonsense Frank." He sat beside his sister. "Accidents happen."

Frank silently sat next to Mandy and put an arm around her shoulder. She sighed and didn't even move. "We all do some pretty idiotic things every now and then." He ran a finger through her hair. "You _are_ an idiot Frank." She said blankly. Columbia covered her mouth, as did Cosmo and Nation. "Excuse me?" He looked down at her then stood up. Even with his heels on, Mandy wasn't scared. She stood up and firmly fixed her shirt. "I do recall that you can hear me when I speak to you." "Well if I'm such an idiot to you, then why did you even bother to save me?" He folded his arms. "What makes you think I did something as crazy as that?" She blinked as Frank rolled up her right sleeve. "Then explain how your bandage is identical to mine." Mandy gulped. "Because you're _my_ idiot." Frank tilted his head then slowly smiled as she did. He picked her up, their arms wrapped around each others neck as they kissed. "You didn't have to do that Mandy." He softly bit her neck. "An eye for an eye. I love you Frank." She whispered back. "You look better in plaid than I ever will." He lifted his head. Her mouth opened but he spoke her exact thoughts. "Even if it's a male shirt." "Wait. So you aren't mad?" Frank blinked. "Mad? Well it depends on what you mean by mad." She gulped.

Columbia smiled and led Cosmo and Nation out the door with her to continue talking.

"I'm mad that I overreacted yesterday. I'm sorry baby." He lay her back on the couch. "It's okay." She lightly smiled. "No baby. It's not okay. What can I do to make it up to you? Anything." He slid off his heels and lay on top of her. Mandy sighed. "Well I don't like laying in bed by myself. And the sofa isn't the most comfortable, no offense." "None taken dear. It was Riff Raff's finding actually. But that was many years ago."

She hummed as Frank scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. Frank unsurely blinked for a minute. "What are you thinking about?" "Y..You just seem lighter than a few days ago." "I do?" "Yes." He lay her on the right side of his bed. "Yes. Not by much though. Maybe five pounds at the most." Mandy cuddled next to Frank as he lay on the bed next to her. "May have been stress. I'm not fully blaming you for my crazy work schedule this week so.." "Mandy?" "Yeah?" Her eyes closed. "I want you to lie still for a minute." The transvestite went to unbutton her jeans. "Wait. What are you doing?" She gulped. "Need I explain more baby?" He softly kissed her on the lips. Mandy shivered and her voice fell to a whine. "But.." "Shh.." She heard the button snap open and the pants fell down to her ankles. "I'll go slow baby. I promise."

Mandy tightened her eyes. "Relax baby. You're so worked up over nothing." He kissed her right hip and down her leg. "Yeah. I am." "Then what's wrong baby?" "That's just the problem. I don't want to have a kid." "Aw. Not even with me?" He pouted. "I just don't have the patience for nine months. I'm sorry Frank." "Actually there's a possibility that it would be eleven months, due to myself obviously being a different species. But I understand. Really I do." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Mandy sighed. "Really?" "Of course. I heard that kids are huge handfuls anyway." He stood up and walked over to a dresser drawer, taking out some protection just in case. "Yeah I agree. Do you want me to take my shirt off too by the way?" "You know me far too well." He chuckled and walked back over. "Now I don't want you to worry." Mandy undid her shirt and shook it off. "I'm not." She tossed it on the floor. Frank lightly smiled at her bruised body. "What?" The girl blinked. "I was just looking at you baby. I can never forgive myself." "Yes you can. I do." She smiled.

He took off his panties and slid down her underwear. "You're a virgin aren't you baby?" "Yeah." She exhaled. "Then perhaps we should fix that." He smirked and directed his length towards her opening. "I'm scared." Mandy began to shiver again as she looked up at the ceiling. "Don't be scared baby. I'm right here." The girl clenched her teeth as Frank pushed deeper and deeper inside her.

"You're tensing up Mandy." "I can't..help it." He kissed her on the lips to calm her down. Sure enough, that solved the problem. "That's my girl." Frank smiled and slowly thrusted. Mandy closed her eyes and started to pant. "That..feels nice." She hummed with a smile. "What else do you like done to you?" He casually asked while still moving inside her. "I don't..really know. I was..never in a true relationship before..I met you remember?" "Yes I do remember. Well then, do you like being massaged? Dominated?" He smirked at the last word. "Woah. No way. Uh uh. Not a chance." "And why not?" Mandy rolled her eyes. "Well because I'm already yours. Master." She winked. "Then why don't you prove it to me." He smirked. "I really don't want to." "Alright then." He shrugged. "But a massage does seem nice." She lightly smiled.

"Does it now? Hm. Well I suppose the gentleman like thing to do would be to let the princess have her wish." "Aw. I'm a princess?" She smiled. "Not just any princess. My princess." He stood up and fixed his panties. "So. Why don't you lay on your stomach and I'll be right back." Mandy happily did so and took off her bra, shaking her hips. Frank looked over with a grin and took a bottle of lavender scented body lotion from his make up desk. He blinked and spanked her, making her stop. "Ow!" She giggled and rose her head. "What was that for?" "No reason." Frank poured some lotion in his left hand and started to rub her shoulders.

Mandy sighed as she inhaled the scent of the lotion. "Is that lavender?" "Yes." He tilted his neck and softly kissed her on the cheek. "It's my favorite scent." She closed her eyes. "I do aim to please." Frank guided his hands under her arms and cupped her bare breasts. Mandy let out a moan and turned over onto her back. Frank smiled and undid his corset. "You sly devil." Frank playfully stuck out his tongue and rubbed the rest of the lotion on her chest. "You smell ravishing baby." He kissed her on the lips, covering her right breast with his hand. "I do aim to please." She bore her teeth with a smile and kissed him back.


	18. Chapter 18

Mandy gave him a quick peck on the lips and stood up to gather her clothes. "How dare you leave me hanging like that!" She rolled her eyes and walked down to the bathroom. "Ah. But unlike you, I have a job to uphold!" She called out. Frank folded his arms. "But I'll make it up to you!" He chuckled and followed her. "Oh will you?"

She closed the door and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes." "I'm offering you a job right now. How would you like to be my handyman?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You want me to move in don't you?" She set a hand between his legs. He tightened his eyes as she circled her thumb. "What..are you doing?" Frank sighed. "Nothing." She started the shower and turned her back to undress. "Oh how I will miss that." He undressed as well.

"I'll be back on my next day off." Frank hugged her and closed his eyes. "I apologize for all this chaos baby." "Hey." She lifted her head. "It was a fun, yet tragic, ride." Frank opened the shower door and gestured a hand to her. "Ladies first."

Mandy stepped in and Frank shut the door behind him. The water shot down onto her head and she smiled. He gently pushed her against the other shower wall and cleared her drenched hair out of her eyes. Frank picked her up and tightly hugged her. "You drive me crazy baby. But I love you." Mandy lifted her head. "I did warn you. Crazy is my middle name." He put her down with a smile as she washed her hair. With his hands on her hips, Frank softly kissed her neck.

After washing her hair, Mandy turned around to see him shutting off the water. She giggled and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her chest. As he did the same, Frank smiled as she took another to dry her hair. "So." "Yes?" The girl smiled. "What are the current sales where you work?" Mandy playfully rolled her eyes. "Well I do get some minor employee discounts every now and then. I'll text Columbia when I get there." "Alright. Thank you."

Once she and Frank were fully dressed, he led her down the stairs.

"Hey Collie." She lifted her head. "Wh..where are you going?" "I have to get back to work silly." Columbia gulped. "But..you just got here." Frank hummed. "It's been nearly a week Columbia." "Really?" She tilted her head. "Yeah. I asked Brian to pick me up." She couldn't help but blush.

The doorbell rang. "That must be him. See ya guys." Mandy walked towards the door. Columbia sighed. "Okay." She waved. Frank on the other hand wouldn't let go of her waist. "Frank. Please." He hugged her again, even tighter. "I'm so sorry I hurt you baby. I truly am." Mandy hugged back. "I forgive you Frankie." She opened the door.

"Hiya!" The red head ran over with a light smile. "Hi sweetie." They quickly kissed. "Nice shirt Mandy! Is that new?" "This? Nah. Just couldn't grab the courage to wear it in public." "Looks fine to me." Brian shrugged. "It hides your curves and gives off some mystery." "I don't know about that. I'm a pretty open book." Frank twirled a strand of her hair. "You certainly are." "Yeah." She unsurely shrugged. "Ready to hit the road?" "Yep." Brian smiled. "Cool. Bye guys." Mandy waved and followed him to his car. Frank followed her. "You lost puppy. Now what?" "One of your buttons is undone." He fixed it. "Okay. Bye." Frank smiled and walked back inside, closing the castle door.

"What a freakin' roller coaster!" Her head fell back on the headrest. Brian backed out of the driveway. "You.. didn't like it?" "Are you kidding? That was the craziest fun I've ever had!"

He parked in the store parking lot. "Really? What happened?" "Well, aside from the scary near death experiences..twice, I ended up giving an eye for an eye." "I..don't understand." Brian unlocked the door. "I ended up saving Frank's life." "Woah! Really?" "Yeah. So surreal." She shook her head and went to straighten each rack of clothes.

"Anything interesting happen around here? On the side note, I feel really bad for having to make you work double while I was out." "Ah don't sweat it. Service has actually been really slow. World is overflowed with 'normal'.." He quoted with his fingers. "..people." "Lame! Just because it's not Halloween any more doesn't mean that a robot curse should strike down from the sky." Brian laughed. "Agreed."

Mandy shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Hey. You alright?" He walked over. "I just have a headache. I'm fine. Can you..turn down the music? Please?" He did so with a stereo clicker and rested her head on his chest. "I have some medication in the back room. Will that help?" "Please?" She asked weakly. "Sure thing." Brian left then came back with a plastic cup of water and a white pill. "Thanks." She swallowed it with a smile.

"It's cool. That was probably a lot of chaos to handle. Oh, I.." The store phone rang. "Hello?" It was Frank, no surprise. *"Hello. Is Mandy there?"* She glared at the phone as she overheard the call. Now suddenly angry, Mandy hurried over and hung it up. "What was that about?" "I just want him to leave me alone for once! I don't want anymore of his affection." Brian wiped her eyes. "Too much of anything is always bad." He hugged her again. "I just want a pizza, video games, and junk food date you know? No constant sex, love making, or kissing. It's killing my brain cells and completely turning me off." "I hear you. I was just being nice to Columbia so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. How about this. Once we finish today's shift, we can head back to my place and play some Halo or something. I'll pick up some soda and chips too." "Really?" She smiled. "I think we both need an escape from reality." He smiled back and kissed the top of her head.

Mandy let her frustration go once he turned on music from her second favorite metal band, Dragonforce. He smiled as she happily skipped around while putting away each bra on the bar. "Is there one for every letter of the alphabet?" "I personally wouldn't be surprised. There are some weird chicks out there." "You're telling me." She shrugged. "I'm glad I'm not this big." "But you know, you always can be if you wanted to." He leaned on the counter. "I'd rather not. Kids drain me beyond belief."

"Huh." He shrugged and greeted the next few customers. Mandy tightened her eyes. "If one of them is Frank, I swear I'll.." She turned around to find two men, possibly in their early twenties. "Excuse us." "Yes?" "Hi." One of them smiled. "We're looking for something to..you know..spice up the bedroom." "Ah okay." Mandy smiled and took out her measuring tape. "Girlfriend?" "Me actually." The other boy smiled. "Cute. Do you know your sizes?" "I'm a medium." He smiled. "I love the plaid shirt your wearing!" "Aw thanks." Mandy lightly blushed and used one of the step ladders. "Can I see the rainbow corset please?" She grabbed it and handed it to him. "Thank you." He went into one of the change rooms and came out fifteen minutes later. "I love it!" The other boy smiled and they shared a soft kiss with his friend.

"We have a winner!" Mandy smiled. "Very nice." Brian agreed and added it's subtotal. "That will be seventeen sixty-seven." "Thank you so much!" He thanked them again. "You're welcome. Bye." They waved back and left out the door. "Like I said. Screw gender roles." Mandy cleared her throat. "Yep. It's not the nineteen fifties anymore."

Mandy nodded. "Speaking of which, what map do you want to play on?" He cleared his throat. "Hm. How about Corvette? A little Firefight action?" "Sounds good." He smiled and turned up the volume on the stereo. "This band has such fantasy-like music." "I know! That's why I love it."

After another slow six hour shift, Brian locked the shop door for the night. "I love that feeling when you help someone." "Right?" He opened the passenger door for her. "So I'm going to swing by the store to get some soda, chips, stuff like that. Want anything else?" "How about instead of ordering pizza, we just get a frozen one?" "Good idea. I can't wait forty-five minutes for one to get here." He laughed and parked the car in the lot. "I'll be right back."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N – Thanks for the tip NicolinaN. I suppose I do need some more practice with my paragraph spacing.**

* * *

She then curled into a ball as Brian left inside the store.

"That was freakin' terrifying!" Mandy wiped her eyes. "I'm too young to die!" She hiccuped. "Just..don't go back to his castle. Yeah. And always say no if he wants you to go with him to his planet." She gulped. "Now that I think about it, Frank and I really didn't have anything in common. He was just being super polite because obviously I'm a different species. I don't hate him, but I'm not risking my life just for love."

Mandy adjusted herself in the seat as Brian walked back with two grocery bags. She wiped her eyes as he put them in the trunk. "It's fine. Everything's fine."

"Hiya." He started the car back up with a smile. "That was quick." "Oh yeah. The line was so short. Like only ten people were shopping there." "More for us then." She shut her eyes.

"Yep. You snooze, you lose. So I got a twelve pack of soda, two bags of Doritos, and just to top it all off, I got a chocolate cake." He placed a hand on hers.

Mandy looked at him and smiled. "I love you." "Love you too." He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Oh. I also picked up two frozen pizzas. One is pepperoni and the other is vegetables." "You know what?" Mandy sighed.

"What?" "I just might go a little bit easier on you." She hummed. "Oh will you?" They went to quickly kiss. Brian lightly groaned as he heard her phone vibrate. "He'll never leave you alone!" He angrily groaned. Mandy gulped as her thumb hovered over the answer button. "Put it on speaker." She sighed with a nod and answered it.

"Wrong number." Mandy said then went to hang up. *"Mandy."* Frank cleared his throat. "I don't feel well." *"Why are you avoiding me? I miss your face."*

"Why is it so hard for you to understand why?" She snapped. "Do you want me killed?" Brian drove into a restaurant parking lot and parked the car.

*"What? No Mandy. I never wanted you dead! What happened was a simple misunderstanding."* "And so was our relationship. Goodbye." *"Mandy w.."* She hung up and sighed, wiping her eyes.

"Mandy." Brian folded his arms. "Shut up!" He sighed and restarted the car. "No!" She nearly screamed as he made a wrong turn. "You said it was our night!"

"You can't hid from your problems forever." Brian calmly parked the car on the street next to the castle. "I'll go with you. And then we'll have our time together." He opened her door. Mandy curled into a ball in protest. "Do I need to carry you?" She huffed and shut her eyes.

Five minutes later, both of them walked up to the castle door. After Brian rang the doorbell, Mandy hid behind him.

"And the trap is set." Frank smirked and folded his arms.

"What do you want Frank?" Brian scowled. "Uh uh uh." He set a finger on his lips then whispered. "Columbia is asleep on the couch." "Then close the damn door!" Brian shouted in a whisper.

Mandy let out a soft sneeze, causing Frank to grin. "I see that have your hands full Brian."

She tightly hugged her co-worker in fear. "It's rather chilly out here. Why don't you come inside and I'll warm you up." Frank winked. Mandy narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh dear. You don't look too happy." He forcefully took one of her hands in his. "It would be unwise if you keep running off." Mandy groaned as he pulled her to his waist.

"Mandy and I want some time alone." Brian stated. "Oh do you? Are you giving her a second chance?" He huffed. 'It's not sexual!' "No! I meant to just play video games. Eat junk food."

"Ah. And you have pressed all of her wrong buttons?" Mandy tried to escape Frank's grip but couldn't. "Let me go Frank! I'm not in love with you anymore!"

He pinned her against the castle wall. "You don't have to be baby. But I love you. And that is all that matters." He tilted his head and roughly bit her neck.

Mandy huffed. "Isn't there anything else on your mind besides sex?" Frank hid his teeth with his tongue. She shut her eyes with a sigh. "Well I am a scientist as you recall. And I'm very interested on how the human body functions." Frank quietly opened the door and dragged her towards the elevator.

"No!" Mandy ran out as they reached the laboratory floor. "Get back here!" Frank ran after her. 'On second thought, keep running. It will be nice to check your heart rate.' "Why?" She ran up to the top of the ramp and stopped. "Do you not care about my health? Mental health?" Mandy slightly teared up.

Frank stopped running and sighed. "Of course I do Mandy." "Prove it!" She shouted. "I will never believe you!" "Mandy." "What?" "I can't help the way I am." "And how many times do you think I heard that excuse?" She sat down.

He huffed, pondering how to respond to her. "Unless you are willing to change me. But I can't give up my occupation."

Mandy rolled her eyes and walked down the ramp. "You are going to change just because of me? Why?" Frank held out a hand. "Because I love you Mandy. Since the moment I laid eyes on you. Your smile, personality, wit." 'Well that's a start.' She shrugged but still stood ten feet from him.

Brian hesitantly waited for the elevator and then listened as he reached the laboratory.

"Please?"

She wiped her eyes, traumatized of the chance of meeting her death. "I will protect you Mandy. Never let anything hurt you. You are not just any girl to me." Frank fluttered his eyes as they welled up, attempting to avoid ruining his makeup.

"I can't answer right now." She scratched her head. "And why not?" "Because I'm still struggling to preserve.." She fell quiet.

Frank huffed then frowned. "Did that really scare you?" Mandy quickly nodded and sat on the floor, bursting into tears and hiding her face between her knees.

The transvestite rolled his eyes with a huff then glared at Brian. He blushed. "You wouldn't suppose that a little..oh I don't know..treatment would soothe her worries."

He folded his arms. "No. Absolutely not! I've seen the marks on her..beautifully soft.." Brian lightly smiled at the ceiling in a daze. "..pale.."

"Perhaps we can share?" Frank interrupted. Brian roughly shook his head. "No. Okay? No. Wait. What treatment? And don't you dare say bedroom."

Frank cleared his throat. "Place of sleeping?" Brian groaned. "I'm joking dear." He grinned. "You see, ever since Columbia had arrived at my castle, I have been incredibly cautious about humans staying within my premises." He blinked then muttered. "Well with the exemption of Brad and Janet."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brian narrowed his eyes. "Oh. Anyway. After some research on your kind, I managed to create a 'resistance' if you will. What it will do is shield her body from any further harm. Similar to what you humans experience with a flu shot."

Brian at first felt sick to his stomach and lost his sight for minute. "Hello?" Frank waved his hand in front of his face. "Wait. Why didn't you think of this before?" "Because I didn't have the chance to receive you consent." Frank smirked.

He sighed. "Of course I can give it to you as well if you'd like. Simply right.." Frank rolled up Brian's sleeve and poked his shoulder. "..here."

"You're sure this will work?" "As positive as I am a sweet transvestite." Frank smiled with hands on his own hips. "But..I promised Mandy that she and I were going to spend the night playing video games." "Oh. Well why don't you bring the system over here? And by the time you come back, She'll be as good as new."

"No tricks right?" "Cross my heart and hope to die." Brian sighed in relief and lightly kissed him on the lips. "You're awesome Frank. Where can I set it up?" "M..My room is fine." He stammered.

"Sweet!" Brian left down the elevator.

Frank shook his head and knelt down next to Mandy. "Baby?"

Now calmed down, Mandy lifted her head. "What?" "I've figured out a solution to solve all of our problems baby." "I'm scared." She blinked. "No no no dear. Listen. It's a simple injection than will make you immune to any further harm. What do you say?" "I say I'm scared." Mandy sighed. "But if you promise that I won't.." "Never again."

She closed her eyes. Frank softly kissed her and helped her stand up. "I hope so." "Excellent! Right this way." He walked over to the table and helped Mandy onto it. "How does this work?" "I just poke you." Frank rolled up her right sleeve and put on his green gown, along with his pink gloves.

"Is that really necessary?" She smiled. "Fortunately." He playfully stuck out his tongue and took a syringe from a box. "Um. Where is that going?" "Just in your arm."

Mandy hummed and looked away as he poured the solution into it. "Ready?" "What's that supposed to mean? Oh." She watched as Frank cleaned her arm. "Yeah. I guess." The girl shrugged.

"You're sweating a little baby." He dabbed her forehead with the edge of a red sheet. She simply nodded, not wanting to talk anymore.

Frank's gloved hand held her arm and injected the needle. Mandy briefly tightened her eyes. "This better work." She muttered. "It will Mandy. Trust me. Columbia hasn't been sick since."

Although assured that, she looked away and shut her eyes. The needle left her arm and was replaced with a small bandage. "There we go Mandy. So. I was in my closet the other day and found the perfect corset for you! I'm so sorry I fitted you in that ugly green one the other day. This one is pure black. Laced from the waist down."

Mandy stood up and walked over to a corner. She sat down with her head against the wall and eyes closed.

"Mandy?" Frank set aside his gown and gloves. "I just want to be alone for a while." Wanting to protest, He instead walked to the elevator. "You'll know where to find us then." He pressed the down button and made his way to his bedroom. Brian had just finished connecting the gaming system.

* * *

"There you are." He smiled. "Where's Mandy?" "She said that she wanted to be left alone. In the laboratory." "Oh." "You don't seem very.." "Not at all. It happens a lot. She's unfortunately a deep thinker with a good memory. It usually lasts five minutes at most." "Oh. Then I suppose I didn't help with that." Frank frowned.

Brian picked up a wireless controller and pressed play while laying on the bed. Frank took off his heels and joined him with a hand on Brian's leg. "How do you play this?" "You just shoot people really." "Hm." He shrugged. "Seems rather violent." "Yeah." "Are there any less violent ones?" "There are. I only brought one with me though."

Frank hummed and pressed the pause button. "What did you do that for?" "I prefer men with a much more sensitive side." Brian rolled his eyes and put down the controller. "Yeah? And? Where are you going with this?"

Frank hovered over him with a smirk. "Uh.." "That kiss you gave me.." Brian lightly groaned and bucked his hips as Frank slid a hand down his pants. "Oh god." "Oh yes indeed." The transvestite used his other hand to unbutton his pants. "Don't do this Frank. Please don't." "Do you not want me to?" "N..no. I want you to but Mandy.." "Mandy isn't here darling." Frank covered Brian's midsection with a sheet. Brian let out a loud moan as his erect manhood was freed from the tight fabric.

* * *

Mandy touched her bandage. "Ow!" She groaned. "Really like those damn flu shots." She carefully stood up and made her way to Frank's bedroom. Mandy covered a smile with her hand as Brian was fully naked with the sheet still there. Frank was occupied with his head under the sheet.

"I don't understand what you are so ashamed about Brian." He licked his member. "Oh jeez Frank." Brian hissed. "Something wrong dear? Would you like something more.. erotic?" Frank rose his head and looked him in the eyes. "N..no. Just..not so fast."

He smiled and gently tickled it with his fingernails. Brian clenched his teeth, trying not to shout.

'Better him then me.' "Mandy. Tell him to stop!" Brian shook his head. "Mandy!" He quickly sat up. "Ow!" Frank hissed as Brian accidentally kicked him in the right shoulder.

"This..isn't what you think it is." "Oh. It's simply my fault for walking in unnoticed." She smirked and started to leave. "Have fun!" "Mandy!" "Yes?" She walked backwards. "I don't want to ruin your fun."

"Not at all dear. He's being extremely difficult." Frank accused him. "I am not!" She sighed. "Perhaps you can restrain him for me." Frank scratched his own forehead.

"Uh uh. No way. This is all on you guys." She head to the stairwell. "Mandy!" Frank sang and blocked her path. She folded her arms. "What if I allow you and Brian to swap places? You sacrifice your mobility, and your beloved co-worker and I will be your servants."

"Excuse me?" He walked out of the room with the sheet tied around his waist.

"Oh! There you are. Mandy and I were just awaiting your opinion." He tilted his head. "Opinion on what?" "Well my little damsel in distress,.." Frank cooed and set his right hand on Brian's crotch. 'Stop doing that!" He grunted. "..we were discussing the option of you and her switching places."

She signaled a flat hand across her throat. "I overheard her say no." Frank looked over his shoulder. "A no?" Mandy nodded. "But didn't you mention something earlier along the lines of a laced corset." She smiled. "It may have slipped out." He grinned.

"What about me?" Brian frowned. "Well the more the merrier." Frank smiled and quietly led them over to his bedroom closet.


	20. Chapter 20

Mandy cleared her eyes and followed the boys back to the bedroom, shivering at the idea that they were just discussing. 'Where the hell did Frank come up with the idea of a threesome?'

Brian reached for his underwear on the bed. "No." Frank blinked as he set two black corsets on the bed. Mandy covered a smile with her left hand.

"And why not? I'm not comfortable like this!" Frank rolled his eyes and spun around on his left heel. "Oh I'll make you comfortable." He pushed Brian onto the bed and restrained his wrists to the headboard. Mandy giggled and turned around to undress. 'Oh you are _so_ masculine.'

"And you aren't going to do the same with her?" "I had no idea you were such a feminist Brian!" Mandy joked and put on the corset. She spun on her left heel to face him.

"Oh don't you worry your little head about that. I'll punish her too." Frank smirked. "What?" She widened her eyes. "I won't keep you bottled up Mandy." He unzipped her pants and placed a hand on her black underwear.

She gulped. "Y..you mean alone right? The two of us?" "Hm? Oh. Mhm. Unless Brian would state otherwise." He looked over to him. "What do you say my little damsel?"

"I say let me go!" He tried to free his hands. Frank rolled his eyes and undid each cuff. "What happened?" "I don't like being without the use of my hands." Brian dressed in the other corset that was on the bed.

"Coward." Mandy sat down in his spot. "It's not that bad." "Ah. Thank you for volunteering Mandy." Frank walked over, swinging his hips. "No no no..I didn't mean.." "Hear you loud and clear dear." He lifted her arms above her head and placed her wrists in each cuff.

"This is what happens when you don't filter what you say." "This is what happens when you don't filter what you say." Mandy mocked her co-worker. "Shut up!"

"So." Frank simply clapped and patted Mandy on the crotch. She gulped. "Feel free to have a seat anywhere Brian." "This is _not_ funny! What's going on?"

"Really? You seemed to be having a real kick out of it minutes ago." Brian stepped out in the hall to put his underwear back on. "I wasn't the victim then!" Frank felt her forehead. "I don't like this. I don't want him involved."

Brian blinked. "I'll go find Columbia then. Have fun." He smirked and left.

Mandy gulped as she met Frank's devilish smirk. "And then there were two." He softly kissed her on the lips. Mandy lightly moaned as he did. He pulled down her underwear and let his lips go.

She tightened her eyes. "I'm not doing anything yet baby." He covered her with a different colored sheet. It was blue instead of white and somewhat see through. Mandy quickly started to pant and sat up.

"No no. Lay back down dear. The color doesn't imply anything." Frank sat at the bottom of the bed and rubbed the back of her left leg.

She hesitantly did so. "Are you sure?" Frank smiled. "I promise dear." Mandy slowly exhaled. "Okay."

Frank slowly inserted two fingers inside her. Mandy tightened her eyes and shifted her hips. "Does that feel good?" He smiled. She sighed and slowly nodded. "Are you not going to talk to me Mandy?" He spread her legs wider. Mandy gulped as Frank slid out his fingers. She closed her eyes with a smile.

Frank lay next to her and let his fingers pull her underwear back on. "I am. I'm just..lost in the moment. That's all." She sat up and looked at him, tilting her head. "Oh. I see. Well perhaps I should turn it up a little." He turned off the lights. Mandy's lips met his as he undid her corset. "From the front?" "Yes baby." He lightly forced her head down. She slowly panted at the sound of his heels leaving her.

"What are your limits Mandy?" "Huh? For what?" Frank smiled and picked up a bottle off of his dresser. "Oh Mandy. So naive." She gulped. "Please don't hurt me Frank." He softly smiled. "Hurt you? Of course I won't."

Frank sat at the bottom of the bed and tugged at her underwear. Mandy rolled her eyes. "Don't tare those. Those are my favorite boyshorts." "High maintenance tonight aren't we?" He set them at the bottom of the bed and spread her legs again. Mandy gasped as he softly kissed and began to lick above her opening. "Oh god. Ugh.." She tightened her eyes.

"Don't tense up baby."

"Then warn me before you do that." She sighed as his tongue traveled upward and began to move in a circle. Mandy tightened her eyes and gulped. Frank held her legs still as they started to shake.

She closed her eyes, completely turned off. "Red." Frank immediately lifted his head. "Pardon?" "I'm sorry. I just don't have any enthusiasm or something." He frowned and tossed the sheet on the floor. "That's alright baby. Maybe some other time."

"We haven't really had the chance to just lay down and talk have we?" He rubbed her right shoulder. She leaned on his arm, still suspicious. Frank scratched the back of her head and covered them with the bedsheets. "Come on Mandy."

She lay her head down and closed her eyes. He playfully rolled his eyes. "Nice to lay down and not having to worry about an illness." Frank hummed and lightly bit her neck. "You won't be getting sick any longer."

Mandy turned on her side and blinked. "I hope so." "The next person who hurts you will not live to see another second. Trust me." Frank sighed and closed his eyes. "Do you really mean that?" She rose her head. "Cross my heart and hope to die baby."

Mandy sighed as Frank held her waist. She turned onto her back as his heels fell to the floor. "Actually." He stood up and changed into a hot pink nightgown. "What?" "I'm going to lock the front door. Do borrow one of my shirts. I'll be right back."

She shrugged. "I suppose." Although slightly guilty for raiding his dresser drawers, she quickly grabbed a blue one. Mandy panted, trying to undress before he came back.

After jumping back on the bed, Frank returned and lay above her. "Hm?" He felt her forehead. "Nothing. Close your eyes." "But I thought you were going to do something to me?" "I'm not."

Frank sighed as she turned on her back. "Can you sing to me Frank?" Mandy asked softly. "Of course baby." He held her left hand and lay next to her. Frank quietly hummed I Put A Spell On You as she drifted off to sleep. Even after he noticed her eyes shut, Frank continued for at least thirty more minutes. Her fist was set on her chest and Frank covered her with the blanket. "Night baby."


	21. Chapter 21

Brian opened his eyes the following morning as Columbia remain asleep with her head on his chest. "Pixie.." He hummed and kissed her forehead. "Hiya." Columbia murmured and lightly shifted her body. "I'm going to make breakfast. Would you like something special?" "Ah man." He tiredly cleared his eyes. "You're really something. You wake up and bam. Ready to go." He stood up with her and walked to the kitchen.

Mandy awoke but kept her eyes closed. Frank turned on his side and pulled the covers off of her, mumbling in his sleep. 'Oh so that's how it's going to be huh?' "Thanks." She shivered and pushed herself up to dress. The girl stuck her tongue out and tried to sneak out of the bedroom. 'Yes!'

"And just where are you going?" "Damn it." She hissed. "Were you even sleeping?" Frank sat up. "Yes. I was. Now get back here." She blinked. "Liar." "Fine. Why are you out of bed?" He folded his arms. "I was going to ask to you a favor." She curled a strand of her hair with her finger. Frank lay back down on his side. "I don't like where this is going but go on."

"Can I look in Riff Raff's closet for a new outfit? Please?" Mandy leaned on the doorway. "No. No you can not." He stood up. "Why not?" Frank tightly hugged her and closed his eyes. "That night when he hurt you will stay in my head until the day I die." Mandy felt a kiss on her head. "I will take you somewhere to get new clothes."

She sighed. "I should have left when Riff Raff told me to." "It's not your fault Mandy. It was never your fault." He brought her back onto the bed. "Speaking of faults, It was Dr. Cosmo's fault that we were interrupted a few nights ago." She smiled. Frank sat on the bed next to her. "Maybe later baby. Right now I want you to lay down."

She huffed and did as she was told. Frank looked down at her, his eyes becoming wet. "Frank don't cry. Please don't!" He stood back up. "I'm nervous Mandy. That you will become sick again." "But, I thought you said.." "I know what I said. I'm just..what's the word?" "Paranoid?" "Yes. Thank you." He held her left hand. "Now stay here and I will be back." Mandy sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I really wasn't expecting things to go like this." She lifted her arms, trying to reach for the ceiling.

Frank walked down the hall and shut the bathroom door behind him, fighting his growing urge for sex. "No. The _last_ thing I need is for her to carry my child." He rolled his eyes and made his way down the stairs where Brian and Columbia were still crashed on the couch. Brian slowly rubbed her back.

Ignoring their affection, He went to the kitchen and poured Mandy a glass of apple juice. "If I have a glass of wine, she'll probably feel worse by its scent." He sighed and settled for water instead. "When she's not around, I'll have some then."

"Morning Frankie!" Columbia hugged him. "Hello." "Aw. You poured me some apple juice?" He blinked. "It's for Mandy, Columbia." "Okay." She shrugged. "How is she by the way?" "Fine." He picked up both glasses. "She's fine." "That's good." She smiled. "I was going to ask her if she wanted to go shopping with me."

Frank tilted his head. "Didn't you just go shopping not even a month ago?" She blushed. "Well..yeah. I did. But they're having another sale!" He rolled his eyes. "Very well. Just don't buy the whole store. Or you can wait until Mandy is up for it."

Mandy hummed and felt her stomach. Although her scars were pretty much gone, She could feel them. "I probably shouldn't have done that." Mandy disgustingly pulled her shirt back down.

Frank set the glass on her dresser. "Aw. Thanks Frank." She smiled. "You're welcome baby." He placed the water on his side. Frank took out a magazine about women's fashion from a drawer. Mandy frowned but sipped her juice in silence. She reached for her phone, hoping she didn't upset him.

"Which color blouse do you think is more bold? The red or the black?" He opened the pages more for her to see. "Hm. It kind of depends. Which color do you have more corsets of?"

He tilted his head. "Hm. I honestly don't know." He got up and went to look through his closet. "That's a good way of looking at it. Four red, three blue, five black, five green. I suppose Columbia was right." "About what?" She sipped her juice. "Going shopping. Perhaps all four of us can go." "Really?" She stood up. "Yes." He whispered and helped her lay back down.

"At some point." He spoke. "And yes, I'd have to settle on the black. Thank you Mandy." He lay back under the blankets. "No problem. So.." "So what?" He picked up the magazine. "Are we going to.." She slowly crawled over to Frank's side of the bed. "..have some fun?"

He tightly blinked. "Not today baby." He drank his water while continuing to read an article. "Really?" She asked confused. "Yes." He stated and turned the page without looking at her.

'Okay then.' Mandy drank the last of her juice and lay back down. "Oh." She shrugged and walked over to a full body mirror. Mandy lifted her arms and took off the nightgown she borrowed.

After looking over her faded scars, she huffed. 'So much for hoping for summer and wearing a bathing suit.' Frank landed his eyes on her and set down his magazine. Without saying a word, He stood behind her and placed his hands on her stomach.

"I want to be mad, but I don't." She blinked. "I understand." He softly kissed her on the cheek. "By the end of the week, you won't even see them." Frank knelt in front of her. "I hope so." She weakly answered. "I know so baby." He whispered and kissed her on the stomach. Mandy sighed but then groaned as his tongue licked the inside of her belly button.

"Ugh. Not..cute." Her eyes tightened. "It may not have been cute,.." He went to pick out his clothes for the day. "..but it _was_ necessary." "For what?!" "For myself. Your taste is simply irresistible."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If that's the case, I want something in return." He folded his arms. "No." "No? You had no idea what I was going to say." "You wanted a grand tour of Riff Raff's closet." "Uh no. I wanted to know if you had any clothes in _Rocky's_ closet that I can wear _."_

Frank's face lit up _. "_ You're willing to replace Rocky for today?" Mandy quickly nodded with a smile. "Oh baby." He picked her up and hugged her. "Thank you." Frank put Mandy down and left to another closet in the room, showing her ten different shirts, along with five pairs of pants.

Mandy fluttered her eyes. "Well. Um..That escalated quickly." "Whichever suits you, Rocky." He grinned. She settled on a long sleeved red shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. "Probably need to be adjusted." She looked at him. "Say no more." He left to find Columbia. "Columbia!"

Brian covered his ears. "Jeez. Pleasant morning to you too." "Yeah Frankie?" Columbia came back from using the bathroom. "I need your clever use of making clothes smaller." She folded her arms. "Um..Why?" "I'll explain later." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs.

"No comment." Brian poured himself a cup of milk.

"And zero details?" Columbia folded her arms as Frank pulled her into his room. "Oh there's details." Mandy playfully stuck out her tongue. He lightly smiled at her and turned to the groupie.

"So. If you could adjust this shirt.." He held it up to show the front and back. "..and these pants,.." Frank held them up the same way. "..I will drive you to where you wanted to go." Columbia scratched her head. "But didn't those belong to R.." "YES!" He shouted.

Mandy shivered and Columbia quickly grabbed the clothes. She disappeared down to her room without another word.

"I didn't mean to startle you baby. I'm sorry." He hugged Mandy and rubbed her back. "It's alright." She put her arms around his waist. "At least I'm not alone when it comes to a short temper." "Why don't you find something on the monitor and I'll get us something to eat." "You don't have to do that Frank. I can walk." "Uh uh." Frank lifted her arms off of him and placed a finger on her lips. "Doctor's orders." He touched her on the nose.

She smiled. "Okay okay." Mandy lay back in bed. "Only because it's very impolite to unreason with a doctor."

Frank went downstairs and found Brian playing on his phone. He shrugged and put two slices of bread in the toaster. "Frank?" Brian stood up. "Yes?" "How are you?" "Fine..Why?" "Just curious." Brian hugged him from behind and placed a hand on his crotch. Frank sharply inhaled. "I said I'm fine!" Brian backed away with his hands up.

"Ugh." Frank rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I haven't had my coffee yet." "I understand. No problem. Here. Let me make it." Frank sat down at the table but got up once the toast was ready. He then went upstairs to get ready.

After showering, Mandy smiled and posed in the mirror, wearing her new clothes. "Oh baby!" Frank set the plate on the bed and widely smiled. "I guess you like it?" "Oh I love it! There are a few hats hidden in the closet too. Feel free to wear one." He left to shower.

"I'm up for that." She knelt down and picked up a small pile of them. "Ugh. I don't see any baseball caps. Only winter, rain, and a cowboy hat. Shoot."

Frank put on a pink bathrobe and a green face mask before walking back to his room.

"I'm sorry. I'm more of a baseball cap kind of girl." Mandy turned to him. "That's quite alright. I'm grateful that you were willing to give me what I wanted." Mandy walked over to him. "Honestly, I like dressing like this." "Oh do you?" Frank wiped off his face and started applying eyeliner. "Mhm."

Brian walked up the stairs with a coffee mug and set it on Frank's desk. "Aw thank you dear." "Don't sweat it. You look nice Mandy." "Thanks." "So I guess we're going shopping?"

"Yep. Once I'm ready. Do you need some clothes?" "Actually. Yeah. Can I borrow some?" "Of course. Take it easy on Columbia and walk down the hall to Riff Raff's closet." "Awesome. Thanks."

Mandy shrugged as her co-worker left and she ate her toast. "What does she want to go shopping for?" "Female things. Sleepwear, shorts, tights, those things. I was dragged into the adventure when I asked her what she needed." He put on some lip gloss. "Come here for a minute."

Mandy shoved a piece of crust in her mouth. "Hm?" "You have some dark circles under your eyes." He picked up a brush with a pale foundation and carefully covered them up. "Awesome. Thanks Frank." "You're welcome Rocky. Can you step outside please?"

Mandy grabbed her phone and wallet and closed the door behind her.

"What do you think?" Brian turned around in a black blazer and a white button down shirt, with black pants to match. "Sharp." She gestured an 'a okay' with her right hand. "Who said Halloween only comes once a month?" "Is Frank still getting ready?" "Yeah. He is." He knocked on the door. "Yes?" "Can I borrow some eyeliner?" "Fine!" He opened the door and handed it to him with a forced smile. "Thanks." "You are more than welcome."

Columbia walked down the hall wearing a purple skirt with black leggings and a white shoulder barring top. "Ready!" "Oh yes you are!" Mandy and Brian coincidentally spoke at the same time.

"Present!" Frank opened the door in a green corset and black fishnets, along with silver heels. To look more presentable, He wore black shorts as opposed to just underwear. He took his leather jacket off of a hanger and put it on.

"Hey! That's the corset that I sold you!" "You really don't miss a detail do you?" He smirked.

"Yay!" Columbia ran down the stairs and out to the truck.

Mandy, Frank, and Brian sighed and slowly followed her. "Does anyone have a budget?" She asked out loud with her hands in her pockets. "Unfortunately no. I'm Columbia's wallet." Frank huffed and closed the front door, locking it. "Ah. I'll reason with her. You watch." Brian kissed behind Frank's right ear.

"I call the back of the truck!" Mandy ran over. "The back _seat_ Rocky." Frank grabbed the back of her shirt. Mandy groaned but obeyed. Brian rolled his eyes and sat next to her. "Does this truck have seatbelts?" He asked.

"Nope." Frank started the vehicle and backed it up.


	22. Chapter 22

Within two seconds of parking the truck, Columbia stepped out and happily jumped. Frank shut off the vehicle and helped Mandy out. "Thanks." She blinked. Brian went ahead of them, holding Columbia's hand.

"Now Rocky." Mandy looked up to him and hummed. "If I say no to anything, that means no." She shrugged with a smile and walked with him. "Okay."

The mall door automatically opened as all four of them walked in. Not caring about whether or not people were looking at her, Mandy placed her hand in Frank's. He grinned and pecked her on the top of her head.

"Okay. Bye!" Columbia pulled Brian towards the escalator. "Be patient Columbia!" Frank cleared his throat. "Let's have Rocky choose where to go first."

"Rocky?" She scratched her head. "You mean Mandy." "Today it's Rocky." Mandy corrected with a shrug and pulled Frank towards one of the shops. He rolled his eyes as she looked through a rack of baseball caps.

Frank folded his arms as Mandy tried on a red one backwards. "Like it?" She smiled.

With a light smile, he lifted it off of her head and went to pay for it. He then cleared his throat and fastened it back on her head. "Yes." Frank lightly grinned.

Brian smirked. "So are we taking turns?"

Frank was distracted by a camouflage hat in the display window. 'That would be fabulous on her. Oh Rocky.' "Hm? Pardon?"

"Whose turn is it to choose the store?" "Me! Me me me!" Columbia rose her hand. Mandy tightened her eyes, getting more and more annoyed. She huffed as Frank's hand was placed on her chest. "Fine Columbia. Lead us."

As the groupie happily led them, Mandy calmly breathed to let out her frustration. "Take a deep breath Rocky." She felt him kiss her on the cheek. "Okay." She sighed and held his hand.

As Brian was dragged into the next store by Columbia, Frank stayed put outside. "Sup?" Mandy tilted her head. "I can't go in there." "Okay..And why not?" "The last time I did, I got into an argument with one of the employees over my shade of lipstick." Mandy covered a smile with her arm sleeve.

"Come on. I'll go with you." She held out a hand. He went to open his mouth to protest but Mandy reached her right hand up just an inch away from Frank's lips. "Just let me do the talking. I got this." She smirked.

The transvestite held her wrist. "A manicure will do you well, Rocky."

The girl rolled her eyes and nudged him inside the store. She covered her eyes as the hot pink walls assaulted them. "Gee. This place is very.." "Yes! Isn't it wonderful? In fact..Oh!" Frank left towards a section of nail polish.

Mandy shook her head and uncovered her eyes, fluttering them to adjust to the color. "Whatever. Maybe I can buy something for him. After all, He did by me this sweet hat." She shrugged and wandered around the store with her hands in her pockets. "How to shop for a man with the fashion taste of a female."

"Hello. Are you finding everything alright?" A young woman wearing a dark green sleeveless dress smiled. Mandy turned around. "Yes. Thank you."

Frank glanced over at her and narrowed his eyes. 'Why is she talking to her?'

"You're welcome." She left back over to the cash register, taking care of business matters.

'Hm. Not a single mention about my choice of attire. How considerate.' Mandy huffed and disappeared into a wide selection of perfumes.

"Isn't this the cutest ever?!" Columbia picked up a light blue set of pajamas with lollipops printed on it. Brian lifted his head and fluttered his eyes. "Oh yeah. That's very cute." 'Thirty two dollars for a set of pajamas? Holy crap. This girl is going to drive me to bankruptcy.' He left to where Mandy was.

"Didn't expect to find you over here." "Ah. I thought I'd buy Frank something." She took a sample bottle and sprayed some on her left wrist. "So is Columbia digging your grave yet?" Mandy squinted her eyes and looked at the label.

"Not by much. Only by thirty bucks. So far anyway." "Huh." Mandy shrugged and put the bottle down. She then scratched her head. "Don't stress yourself out. Frank's not very picky." Brian assured her.

"Alright." She took a bottle of cherry pie scented body spray. "Damn you have good taste." Brian folded his arms. Mandy pressed her lips. "Are you sure? I don't want to.."

"A relationship isn't about money. It's the thought that counts remember?" "Well..yeah but.." She quickly scrolled through the lotion bottles below and took a french vanilla and candy apple scented one. "Got it." She left to check out. He sighed.

"Ready!" Columbia walked over with five hangers of clothes. "Woah. Okay um..You can have two." She frowned. "But they're so cute."

Frank walked over holding a silver palette of eye shadow. "You are very aware of our budget Columbia. You may have two." She huffed and hung three of them up. "Okay Frankie."

He smiled and turned to Mandy, who was already in the checkout line. 'I don't think she'd like it back in Transylvania anyway.'

Brian got in line holding Columbia's things and took out his phone. Mandy walked over to Frank once she was done. "Find anything?" "Not exactly." Frank put back the eyeshadow. "Did you want it?" He sighed. "No. It had glitter." "Gasp!" Mandy whispered.

"Frank." An store associate passed by them with a straight face. "Miranda." He blinked.

"It's lipstick for hell's sake!" Mandy looked at him. "Yes. One of my favorite passions. She claimed that it was maroon when it was clearly crimson." Frank folded his arms.

Brian thankfully walked over before Mandy completely lost it. "Alright. So where are we going next?"

"Well it is around lunch time. Eleven forty two." Mandy glanced at a clock above the sales counter and shrugged.

"I want a pretzel." Columbia spoke up. Frank shot her a glare. "Please?" She added with a shiver.

"Is anyone really hungry or do we just want a snack or something?" Brian cleared his throat. "I think I remember there being a snack shop or something in here."

"Sounds good to me. And we can crash in for the night. Frank?" Mandy faced him. "As long as they are low in salt. Sure."

"But I want a pretzel. A fresh one." Columbia pouted. "Please?" She looked at Frank. He turned to Brian and rolled his eyes. "That's it for today then. I want you to promise me." "I promise Frankie."

Mandy followed Brian towards the shop with Frank and Columbia behind them. "I could use an energy drink right now." Mandy scratched her forehead. "You said it. Me too."

Brian and Frank switched girls and browsed through the many shelves. Frank took out his wallet and handed Brian a ten dollar bill for what Columbia wanted. "Thanks."

"Low in salt." Mandy muttered and picked up a bag of almonds to read the label. "What are you doing Rocky?" Mandy hummed. "I'm trying to see if they are unsalted." "Oh. I meant for me dear. You can have whatever you wish." "I know. I just like nuts without salt in general." "Ah. I see. Well, May I make a suggestion?"

"I suppose." Mandy scowled at the label and put the bag back, only to pick up another. Suddenly reminded of that night, Frank changed what he wanted to say. 'I'll check her later.' "What are these?" He picked something up.

"Oh man! I remember these." Mandy blinked at a box of vanilla wafer cookies. "I ate these all the time after school. Dip them in milk and they are simply to die for." Frank examined the side of the box. "I suppose it won't hurt if you insist." He smiled as she grabbed a king size Crunch bar. "Oh no. Put that back."

Mandy blinked. "Oh. Are you allergic?" "No no no. It's that chocolate is my weakness. Ever since Magenta's first attempt at baking chocolate chip cookies, I couldn't resist it." Mandy tilted her head and placed a hand on his stomach. "It wouldn't kill you. That's my job." She playfully smiled.

He simply blinked. "Fine. But if I end up a corset size larger.." "You won't." She assured him and paced over to the cashier.

"So uh..Who is the bride and who is the groom tonight huh?" An older man with grey hair laughed as he rung everything up. "Good question. Did a paleontologist employ you?"

He lifted his head and glanced at Frank. "Is he yours?" Frank folded his arms. "In fact _she_ is. Is there a problem?" The employee looked back at her. "It ain't Halloween sweetheart. Why don't you remove that shirt?" He smirked and placed everything into a bag.

Mandy clenched her teeth and swiped the bag off the counter. Frank stepped in front of her and grabbed the cashier's collar. With narrowed eyes, He looked into his. "Do not _ever_ speak to her like that again." Frank let go and led her out with a hand at her back.

"Hey! You owe me eleven dollars and fourteen cents!" Mandy silently walked over and slammed the amount on the counter. She then walked back to Frank and gave the cashier the middle finger.

Although surprised, The transvestite guided her through the small crowd of people. "Are you alright Rocky?" "Yeah. Typical elderly perverts." She rolled her eyes. "Hey. Where's Brian and Columbia?" "I'm sure she left with him to get a pretzel. Or perhaps share one." He stood against a wall as a break from the traffic. Mandy joined him.

"That makes sense. Do you want one? I don't really." He shook his head. "I'm not sure. Bringing Columbia here exhausts me." Frank shut his eyes.

"I bet." Mandy blinked. "Do you want to go start the truck and I'll meet you there after getting one?" "Hm?" He opened his eyes. "No no baby. It's alright." Mandy walked beside him out to the parking lot.

"There's something about malls that make me..nauseous." She yawned. "Humans?" "Exactly. If only I was a ghost. Then nobody will see or bother me. Except for you of course."

Frank unlocked the truck and opened Mandy's door with a smile. "Oh. Thank you." She smiled and got in. Once Frank entered the driver's seat and shut the door, Mandy leaned her head back on the seat.

"Frank?" "Yes Rocky?" "This is for you." She sat up and handed him the other bag in her hand.

"Oh! This is for me?" He took it. "Mhm. I wanted to say thank you for my new hat. And threatening that jerk at the snack shop." Frank took out the three sheets of tissue paper.

He took out all three bottles and smiled. "I was just running out of lotion. Thank you so much baby." He smiled and put everything back in the bag. "You're welcome." Mandy closed her eyes and leaned her head to his.

Frank locked the door without breaking the kiss and closed his eyes. Mandy rested her head on his left shoulder. "Love you." "I love you too baby."


	23. Chapter 23

Columbia happily exited the mall with Brian's arm around her shoulder.

"Finish it before we reach the car alright? I don't want Frank's truck to smell like a bakery." With the now half pretzel in her hand, she nodded. "Okee Dokee." Columbia sat on the curb in the same lane where Mandy and Frank were waiting.

Frank smiled and put his arm around her. "Are you tired baby?" "Yeah." Mandy cleared her throat. "Sorry." He looked down and removed the hat from her head. "Don't be sorry dear. Would you like to me to wake you up when we reach the castle? I'm not carrying you." "Oh yes you will." Mandy hummed. "And risk ruining my nails? I will _not_ Rocky!" She smiled. "Shake my shoulder when we get there then."

"Alright." He turned his head as Brian knocked on the side door. Frank rolled his eyes and unlocked it with his keys.

"Haha. Knocked ou.." Columbia looked at Mandy. "Shh!" Frank hissed. "Please don't wake her." "Oh. Sorry." "Thank you." He started the truck and backed out of the parking lot.

"Rough day?" Brian asked in a lowered voice. "Unless you consider sexual harassment humorous." Frank drove down the street. "What!?" He huffed. "An older man insisted Rocky to take her top off."

"Ew! Must have been in his sixties." "Probably seventies!" Columbia turned to him.

"It doesn't matter how old he was. The point is you don't speak like that to a girl. Even if it is implied as a joke." Frank pulled into the castle driveway.

"I wouldn't! If a man spoke like that to me, I would kill him!" The groupie unbuckled her seatbelt and picked up her shopping bag. "Thanks for driving me Frankie." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You are most welcome Columbia. We'll be right in." He handed her the castle keys.

"Is she asleep?" Brian whispered. "I think so." Frank felt her forehead.

"I'm awake." Mandy opened her eyes then yawned. "What's up?" "We're back at the castle dear. Come on." "Awesome." The girl grabbed her hat as Frank grabbed the bag of snacks and cosmetics.

"Formal dress is to be optional." He opened the door and took off his heels.

"Sounds good to me. Where did Columbia go?" "Oh. She's probably in her room changing into her pajamas. In the meantime, Rocky?" "Yeah?" "Come with me for a moment dear. We'll be in the bedroom momentarily Brian." "You got it." He carried everything upstairs.

"Can I borrow a pair of sweatpants?" "Of course you can Rocky." He walked over to the elevator and Mandy followed, knowing what was going to happen. "Cool." She noticed Frank taking her right hand and bringing her a table. She hopped up. "So uh, What's your next creation going to be?"

"That's a good question Rocky." He felt her chest with the back of his hand. "I have to think about that." Frank motioned her to lay down.

Mandy blinked and looked at the ceiling, wanting to sit up. "I mean I was told that technology where you are from is more advanced. Perhaps you can create a robot or something."

"Who told you that? You're not wrong." He rolled his eyes and lifted her shirt off of her head. "Dr..Cosmo." Mandy shivered. "What..are you doing? It is so cold in here!" Mandy turned around and saw him put on his gown. "Must you do that for everything? I'm not toxic." "I know Rocky. But green is my second favorite color next to black." He put on his pink gloves. "What about pink?" "Mm. My fourth probably."

Mandy groaned as her cell phone started to ring in her pocket. Frank rose an eyebrow.

"Ugh. I have to take this one. It's my mom." "No problem dear. Go right ahead."

Mandy sighed. "Hello?" *"Hi Mandy! How are you sweetie?"* The girl sighed. "I'm alright thanks. How are you?" *"Well your father is being his typical needy self as usual. But all is well besides that. So."*

"So what?" Mandy huffed and turned the conversation on speaker.

*"Have you found yourself a handsome young man yet?"*

Frank widened his eyes as he picked something up off the floor and blushed.

"Yes mom." Mandy smiled. "As a matter of fact, I have." She giggled as Frank pecked her on the cheek. "I gotta go mom." *"Oh honey I'm so happy for you! That's the main reason I called. Your father returned from a business trip yesterday and would love to see you again. It's been so long since you were home!"*

"Of course he would." Mandy rolled her eyes. "I'm a bit occupied tonight though. I'll call you back once I talk to him." *"You're on speaker Mandy. We can all come up with a plan right now."*

"I'll call you back." Mandy quickly hung up. She shut her eyes. Frank helped her lay down on the table. "Great."

"Conflicts?" Frank felt around her stomach. He tilted his head as Mandy lightly grunted. "Only so many."

"Baby?" She huffed. "Yes?" "Did that hurt?" "Yeah. It did. But I'm sure Columbia can explain to you why." Frank turned away for a minute then kissed her on the forehead. "Oh baby. Alright. Then perhaps another time."

He helped her stand up and put her shirt back on. "Thanks."

Frank set a gentle hand on the place where it hurt her. Mandy tightened her eyes.

"I can't stand up for long." She whispered. Frank took of his scientist attire and followed behind her to the elevator. "It's just that..my parents are very..adamant..I guess is the word. They have the very basic ideals for who is the right man for me."

"Oh. So they seem a very boring and generic.." "Exactly. Especially my dad. But I want you Frank. Nobody else." Mandy looked at him, ready to tear up.

"Oh baby." He frowned and picked her up. "Don't worry baby. We'll settle this tomorrow morning. Of course, if that time is right." "I hope so." She held her arms around his neck.

Frank carried her upstairs to his bedroom where Brian and Columbia were waiting. "There you guys are! You are just in time for the ultimate battle!"

Mandy turned her head as she was lowered to the ground. With his arm still around her, Frank held a hand on her butt. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Mandy cleared her throat, ready to explain the game's overview. "They're playing as these two types of characters. Brian is an Elite and Columbia is a Spartan. That hoard of enemies they are fighting are Jackals, Grunts, and Brutes. The Brutes are the ones that look like gorillas, the Jackals are the bird-like ones, and the Grunts are the smaller ones. Incoming Wraith and Phantom, Brian!" "On it!" "Columbia, use those plasma grenades to blow up that group of enemies!" "What ones are those?" She whined. "The blue ones." "Oh. Okay!"

Frank smiled. "Oh Rocky. You are so..nerdy." Mandy kissed him on the lips grabbed her candy bar out of the bag of snacks and lay at the bottom of his bed. Frank slipped off his heels and lay beside her. "What is that giant creature with the ax Rocky?" " _That_ is a Hunter. He's holding my favorite weapon in the entire game. A Gravity Hammer."

"Oh no. Brian?" Columbia shivered. "You just distract him. Don't shoot him, punch him, or anything. I'll throw those blue grenades at him." "Got it." She sighed.

Mandy blinked and handed Frank a fourth of her chocolate bar. "I can't Rocky." He looked at her. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. If you don't like it, I'll take whatever is left." She stood up to remove her shirt.

He pressed his lips and took a bite. "Well?" "Are you going to finish that whole thing?" Frank looked at her. She smiled. "I am actually. Not all tonight though. But we can pick up some more when we head out tomorrow." "Fine. But don't make yourself sick."

"Yes! We did it!" Columbia stood up and clapped.

"Woah! You guys beat the level! Nice job!" "Yep. Do you want to play Mandy?" Brian changed the input on the monitor. "No thanks. I'm not feeling so hot tonight." "Gotcha."

"What's wrong?" Columbia frowned. Mandy whispered something into her ear. "Oh." "Yeah. I'm going to sleep if that's okay."

"Of course it is baby." Frank changed into a grey nightgown and lay next to her. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"We do?" "Just Frank and I, Columbia. My parents want to meet him." "Oh! Spicy! I hear wedding bells!" She clapped. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Stop it! There's not going to be a wedding!" Mandy glared at her. "Frankie and Mandy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" "I swear to god Columbia." Mandy shot up, mad. "Drop the subject or I'll.."

Brian forced her out of the room and Frank rubbed Mandy's back. She sighed and lay back down. "I'm sorry Frank. I'm just tired, and cranky." "I understand dear. It was quite a busy day today." He gently put his hand on her stomach. Mandy held her breath for a second then sighed. "Oh baby. You're a little bloated. And it's not from the candy."

"Mhm." Mandy closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Frank kissed her forehead and began to move his hand in a circle. "Everything will work out baby. I promise."


	24. Chapter 24

After Mandy confirmed a time with her parents last night, Frank woke up the next morning an hour earlier than he usually did.

Mandy sleepily lifted her head and saw Frank at his makeup desk, wiping off his face. He smiled and looked at her reflection through his mirror. "Good morning baby."

She wiped her eyes. "It's far too early Frank. What are you doing up?" She lay on her stomach.

Frank sighed. "I have decided to remove my makeup. I want to make a proper first impression."

Mandy pressed her lips and walked over to him. "Frank. If you want to make a good first impression, hiding behind a false identity is not the way to go." "Well..yes. You are correct Mandy. But.." He felt her arms around his neck. She sat on his lap. "Wear what you feel the most comfortable in." Mandy looked up to him. "My parents have always been old school. As a result, I rarely please them anyway."

"Are you sure Mandy?" He set down a cloth. "I don't like being rejected." "Nobody does. But guess what? I won't." Frank put his arm around her. "I know that you won't reject me Mandy."

He huffed. "Alright." Frank picked up his eyeliner pencil. "I believe there is a plain black sweater in Rocky's closet." Mandy looked to the ground. "I think I'll wait until Columbia wakes up. I don't want them to have a stroke."

"They don't like you wearing clothes for the opposite gender?" "Nope. Well my mom doesn't anyway." Mandy sighed and looked to Frank with a small smile.

"Well if you will dress the way that you would like, I will do the same." He picked up a tube of mascara and met her reflection in the mirror. "What are you thinking about baby?" "Nothing." She blinked. "I just want to say that I love you."

"Oh." He fluttered his eyes after applying his eye makeup. "I love you too dear." He smiled and walked over to his closet, unable to decide on a top color. "Hm." "Everything fits well with black." Mandy blinked.

"That it does." He took a black long sleeved laced top off of a hanger. "I could help you find something to wear if you wish." "Actually, can we swing by my house on our way there? I have a black long sleeved dress shirt and I want us to match." She smiled.

"Ah. Of course. Oh honey I can't wait." He took out a fresh pair of fishnets from his dresser drawer. "Why don't you shower and put on yesterday's clothes for now?" "K." She huffed and left. "Oh. And for the record,.." Mandy poked her head back in the room.

"Yes dear?" Frank turned to her with a pair of heels in his hand. "You look better in makeup than without." He rolled his eyes. "Thank you. Now may I please get dressed?" She smirked and skipped down the hallway.

Columbia quietly left the room as Brian was still asleep. She walked into Frank's room and sighed. "You look pretty Frankie. Where are we going?"

"Hm?" He put his top on over a black undershirt. "Oh. Mandy and I told you last night." He sprayed a cinnamon perfume on his wrists and chest. "I'm going with her to meet her parents."

"Oh. That's cool."

Mandy returned in Rocky's clothes. "Almost ready?" "Just about. One moment." Frank put on his pair of black heels.

"Oh. Mandy?" "Yes?" Mandy turned to her. "I hope everything goes well."

"Oh it will. Trust me." She smiled as Frank pecked her neck and led her downstairs.

After slipping on her shoes, she followed him to the truck. Frank opened her door and helped her in the passenger seat. "Thank you." She smiled. Frank walked around the truck to his seat. "You're welcome. Do you want to eat first baby?" He placed his hand on her stomach.

"I do a little actually. But I'm not starving. Are you? There's a gas station on our way there." "Oh? Do they have coffee?" Frank asked egarly. Mandy smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "As a matter of fact, they do. You can get that while I get something else.

He held his breath then quietly sighed. "Alright. Now which way do we go?" "From here you turn right." Frank slowly backed away from the castle and blinked.

Mandy kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you want me to go in?" She unbuckled her seatbelt in the parking lot of the station. "No I'll go with you dear." Frank parked the vehicle. "I don't want another creep talking to you." He helped her out.

Mandy hummed as the breeze blew through her hair. "I'll go this way and you go that way." They went inside.

"Alright." Frank kissed her on the head and went to find the coffee maker. "Hm. Hot chocolate. I'm sure Mandy would like that." He took a second cup and filled it.

"Let's see. Nothing too sugary." She looked through the energy bars and settled on one with peanut butter.

Frank set the drinks on a shelf behind him before finding her. "Are you ready?" "Just about." Mandy held her breath as they approached the counter.

"Oh! I love your makeup! Can you make me look as flawless as you?" A girl behind the counter gasped.

Mandy smiled as she looked through a pile of magazines.

"Why of course dear." Frank smiled. "What is your name?"

"It's Brittney." She curled a streak of her blonde hair and leaned on the counter. "Are you free tonight?"

"Enchanté." He kissed her right hand. "My name is Frank. And I'm sorry but I am already taken." Frank gestured with his eyes over to Mandy.

She walked over to him and blinked.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything. Really I didn't." Brittney panicked. "I could offer a discount.."

"Calm down. It's cool. Really. I'm not mad." Mandy held up her hands.

"Oh. Okay." She sighed and rung everything up.

"But now that you mention it, A discount does seem nice." Mandy smirked.

Frank looked at her and flicked her on the head.

"Ow!" She hissed.

"No no. That won't be neccesarry. Here you are." He handed over the amount.

"Th.." The cashier cleared her throat. "Thank you. Frank." She smiled.

He smiled and led Mandy out the door.

"Woah. Two for one sale?"

"Hm? Oh. Sadly no. This one is for you. It's hot chocolate." "Aw. Thanks." She took it and kissed him on the cheek. "And you take a left. That house right here."

Frank parked the truck near the curb and Mandy walked out. He followed her inside to a small yet manageable apartment. "This is quite small." "Yeah. I can't afford to live in one of those high end houses. So I just need my shirt, sneakers, and hat." She went into her bedroom.

Mandy started to take off her shirt and Frank cupped her breasts. She playfully rolled her eyes. "Yes?" "I thought you would be cold. It's getting to be that type of year again." He grinned, barring his teeth. "Trust me. I am more than warm." She sipped her drink.

"How long is this going to take?" Frank drank his coffee. "Just a few minutes actually. Can you grab my black sports bra from my drawer please?" "Hm. Why a sports bra dear?" "Because I like to irritate my mother." "Oh you are bad."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. You don't like to bug yours?"

"I could, but I can not. My mother is the queen of Transylvania." He opened her drawer, handing it to her. "You didn't tell me you had a pair of fishnets!" Frank held them up with his eyes wide open. He set them down and picked up a pair of her black underwear with lace trimmings at the bottom and top. "Oh these are fabulous."

"Put those back please." She rolled her eyes and held her breath as she fastened the straps. "That looks very tight dear. And not in a good way." Frank frowned and continued to drink his coffee.

"It is a little. But I got used to it." Mandy closed her eyes and stretched it over her head. She put on a swipe of mens deodorant and then her shirt. "So anyway. I say after this we go out and get something to eat. Just the two of us."

Frank helped her fasten each button down to her waist. "Sounds as good of an idea as any baby."

Mandy brushed her hair and fixed it in a bobby pin. She put on the baseball cap that he had bought her and neatly hid her hair in the hat.

"Tada." She spread her arms. "Oh Rocky." He murmured and set a hand on her back. "Maybe later Frank. My parents hate tardy people." They kissed and Mandy slid off her sneakers for a different pair of black ones.

While in the truck, Mandy tied them and sighed. "I'm nervous baby." "Don't be nervous Frank. It'll be fine. My family is just corrupt." He opened the truck door for her and took a deep breath.

"Should I leave the cup in the truck?" "Nah. You can bring it with you. Cold coffee sounds gross. Remember. True self." Mandy took her own cup and knocked on the door.

Frank applied a fresh coat of red lipstick to calm his nerves. "Yes it does. And it is. Riff Raff forgot to hand the mug to me one morning and it stood on the counter for well over an hour." "Gross." Mandy squinted her eyes.

The door opened and her dad stood up from the couch as her mom opened the door. "Hi Mandy." She nodded. "Right on time. Come in."

Mandy held Frank's hand and closed the door.

"I thought that you would be late." She sighed, unimpressed with her clothing choice. "Oh silly me. You're never late dressed like that. Is that your brother's?"

Mandy rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. "Why yes it is."

"Your mother is offering you advice. Don't roll your eyes." Her dad sternly added.

"Why did you bring me here if you are just going to insult me?"

"Well because we wanted to meet the new man in your life." Her mom looked at Frank, tilting her head with insecurity.

Frank fluttered his eyes.

"Um Mandy? I thought you were referring to Brian honey. A gentleman who is more..socially acceptable." He blinked. "Y..You are a gentleman correct?"

"Why yes. I am." Frank crossed his legs and put his arm around his girlfriend.

Mandy huffed and looked at Frank. She held his right hand and glared at her dad. "I'm not shallow enough to date a coworker, father. Mom. Dad. This is Frank. We were set up on a blind date last week. And we are deeply in love." She met his eyes. "Far more than deeply." He grinned and they shared a kiss.

Her parents squinted their eyes in discomfort.

"A pleasure to meet you both. It has been a wonderful experience getting to know your daughter. You must be very proud."

'Damn! That was a solid hit! Nice one!' Mandy sipped her drink.

"We raised you better than this, honey." Her dad sipped from a glass of wine. "I dissaprove of this relationship. Walking around dressed like that destroys my image of you. You were sweet, innocent, and not..well..this."

Frank held her closer and narrowed his eyes.

"We can dissaprove on a lot of things dad. I don't like the house smelling like alcohol when I show up as one of your trophies but you still drink anyway."

"That is an entirely different matter young lady! And you are _not_ a trophy." "No it's not. And yes I am! You just said that I shattered your reputation!"

"I'm not hearing another word about it." Her mom dismissed her. "Frank, if that is your real name, in our household we believe that men and women have separate clothing options and are to marry, wed, and have children. Dressing how you are is outrageous."

Frank opened his mouth but Mandy sat on his lap to comfort him. "Oh yeah. You certainly succeeded with me. You're just jealous because he looks more fabulous in makeup than you ever will." Mandy fluttered her eyes.

"That's enough!" Her mother shouted.

"No! It is not enough." Frank stood up and held her by his side. Mandy held her breath.

"Now I may not be aware of what you humans find as traditional values, but I am in love with your daughter. And I'm sorry you tend disagree, but you will have to accept it." He took Mandy's hand in his. "She was loving enough to save my life."

Mandy hummed as he put his arm around her waist.

"Save your life? What difference would that make? The last thing this world needs are freaks like yourself."

"Don't you dare call him a freak!" Mandy shouted.

Frank tried to bite his tongue, but couldn't. "Well that certainly explains why you married her doesn't it?" He narrowed his eyebrows and motioned to Mandy's father and then her mother.

"Excuse me?" She shot up. "Don't you dare talk about my wife like that!" "Unless my daughter has children, I will never say yes to this. It is your role Mandy." She blinked.

"Role to what? To have an overgrown man child to wait on? Along with two others possibly?" Mandy folded her arms, hoping Frank was not offended. "I've done so already and am ready to live my own life."

Her mother looked at her father and back to her. "As what? A circus performer?"

Frank looked down at the floor with a frown. Mandy watched as he left down the hall and into a bathroom. She wiped her eyes as the door closed.

"Glad that is taken care of. Now. My friend's son is just a year older than you and is very religious. His name is Cody and is single." Her mom poured herself a glass.

Mandy's body angrily shook and headed to the kitchen. She took one of her mom and dad's favorite bottles of wine and unscrewed the cork.

"What are you doing?"

"You ruined something of mine so I am ruining something of yours. It is called karma my dear father." Mandy sneered and dumped the liquid down the sink drain and happily placed the empty bottle in the trash. "Bon appetite." She spat and stormed off down to the bathroom. "Frank?" She asked softly.

He opened the door with his eye makeup all smudged. "What do you want?"

She walked in and locked the door. "I didn't mean for this to happen." "Well it did! Thank you very much Mandy." He turned his back.

Mandy sniffled. "Frank. I'm sorry." "Saying so doesn't always mean that you are. Go be with your own kind. Away from my castle. I.." He paused. "..I banish you. Forever."

She froze at how serious he was. "What?" "I'm going home. Without you." He turned to her.

She wiped her eyes. "But..we had plans later. The two of us. With lunch and.." "Then find somebody else. Someone who is more 'socially acceptable'." He said bitterly while quoting with his fingers.

"Frank." Mandy pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Don't be like this! I love you!" She hiccuped. "No you don't." He went to open the door. Mandy stood in front of it. "Move Mandy. Or you'll be knocked unconscious and never wake up."

She clenched her teeth. "Did you just threaten me!?"

Frank pressed his lips and looked into her eyes that were still filled with tears. He sighed and let go of the doorknob. "No." Frank wiped her eyes with his thumb.

Mandy hugged him and huffed. He sighed and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry Mandy."

She broke down to cry again. "Don't leave me Frank."

"Shh.." He kissed her on the head. "..I'm not going anywhere baby. It was another fit of emotions."

Mandy shivered and shut her eyes as he moved side to side. "It's alright now baby. I'm here."

She cleared her throat and lifted her head. Mandy opened the upper cabinet and handed Frank a package of make up wipes. He smiled and warmly hugged her. "Thank you baby. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I would have reacted the same way. But in jail since you said that your mom is a queen."

He chuckled and cleaned the make up from his eyes and started to reapply it. "Oh, and speaking of children, I will not allow it."

"Do you mean I can't?" Mandy blinked. "What do you mean Frank that.."

He finished redoing his makeup and sat her on the sink counter. "Transylvanian pregnancies are shorter than human pregnancies by four months. As a result, they are more intense and I don't like seeing you in pain. I never have and I never will." He placed a hand on her cheek. "And I love you enough to protect you from anymore harm."

She fluttered her eyes. "Oh Frank." She hugged him again.

"Not the eyeliner again baby." He lifted her head. "We will discuss this over dinner." "Dinner?" "Yes. It _was_ lunch but your parents riot act lasted well over two hours. So I am now taking you out to dinner. Away from these stuffy and snobbish excuses of the human race."

She lightly smiled and opened the door. "The world _is_ overpopulated." "Yes. Not to mention that adults who have them are blind to the idea on how to raise one. That's what Columbia told me anyway." "She's not wrong actually." Mandy nodded.

They held their breath as they walked back.

"Do you know how expensive that wine was?" Her father barked.

"Liver abnormalities? Obesity?" Mandy calmly guessed.

"Twenty nine dollars!"

Frank glanced at his blubbering waistline and smirked. "I tend to support her theory on the matter."

"Who cares what you think?" He scowled.

"One opinion is all I need." Mandy smiled as Frank picked her up in his arms. "And to your dismay,.." He turned to her mom." ..we don't want a little one right now. Or is that not glamorous enough for you?"

"Mandy. We talked about this years ago. You are perfectly healthy enough to do so." She folded her arms.

"But not enthusiastic enough. End of discussion." Frank carried her out the door.

"Ugh. I can see why you have moved out of that toxic mess."


End file.
